Ecstasy in Exile
by amandalynwood
Summary: Her village burned to ashes, Erienne is rescued by Eomer who was recently banished. TT, ROTK & beyond Will they find love? She also forms a friendship with Legolas. Pairing: Eomer/Erienne LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note-- this story contains far more characters than indicated. Aragorn. Gimli, Gandalf, Theoden, Theodred, Faramir, Arwen, Eowyn_

**~ ONE ~**

Eomer and his men had galloped the plains of Rohan in exile ever since Grima Wormtongue had cast some sort of evil spell over his uncle, King Theoden. He had been forcibly removed, cast out from the Golden Hall at Edoras, and every moment since he rode off into banishment he feared for Eowyn's safety without him there to protect her.

His uncle would provide her no protection from the leering gaze and perverted desires he'd seen in Grima's eyes as he lusted after Eomer's sweet sister. And his cousin Theodred was dead now and though he couldn't prove it he knew in his heart that Wormtongue bore major responsibility for the destruction of the family that Eomer loved only slightly more than he loved all of Rohan.

They were crossing a particularly wide stretch of plain and they could see for miles in all directions. That is when he saw the smoke rising in the distance. Somewhere on his beloved plains there was trouble. With a shout to his men they rode hard toward the smoke…..

The village was burning and she could hear the screams of the villagers as the wild men, perverted by, and under the control Saruman, laid siege to yet another village. This time it was her own; leaving peaceful villagers dead and dying. Any survivors would be homeless and starving, as they fled to seek refuge elsewhere.

Erienne, herself, had just barely escaped death, watching in horror as her own family was killed before her eyes. They had turned to her next, one of them ready to strike a killing blow when another one of them stopped him. Instead of killing her, he tied her up; her wrists bound behind her back, promising that they would still kill her, but that he had other uses for her first, his cruel eyes traveling evilly up and down her young body with malicious intent.

His hand came up grazing roughly across her bare arm, before moving to grip her breast, twisting it roughly causing her to cry out in pain. He took pleasure in her cry and reached for the other breast subjecting it to the same treatment. Erienne's family might be dead, but her will to live wasn't, and neither was her spirit. She was too frightened and angry to let her grief take her just yet. Determined not to passively allow him to derive pleasure from her pain, she spat in his face.

She should have known the blow was coming. His massive hand struck her face and sent her sprawling. With her hands bound behind her back, she was unable to break her fall and the ground was hard beneath her. The men standing beside him laughed as she now lay helplessly on the ground. Blood trickled steadily from her nose and the cut on her lower li.

But she refused to cry. He reached down grabbing her arm roughly and yanked her back to her feet. "Want more of that, you little witch?"

She responded with silence. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back forcing her to meet his gaze. "I asked you a question."

She glared at him and if anything it angered him more, he no longer wanted to spend his violent lust on her so much as he wanted to break her spirit. But he figured he could accomplish both at the same time and then he would kill her and watch the blood flow from her body as her life ran out her. Moving behind her, his hands grabbed the fabric of her dress and gave a good yank and the sound of rending fabric distinctly heard. He reach back to the front and pulled the torn garment forward baring her breasts to them all.

Erienne cringed as filthy, murdering hands began roaming her chest. More than one set in fact. One of them moved behind her biting her back and shoulders, leaving teeth marks and drawing blood. And another of them claimed her mouth, forcing his tongue past her lips, nearly choking her. She bit his tongue, drawing blood and that one backed away from her cursing. She was shoved back and forth from one set of rough, cruel hands to another, and then another. Then yet another one, or maybe the one from before grabbed her skirt, drawing it up and pushing a hand up between her thighs. She was reaching the point where she didn't think that she could take any more of this when her attackers heard the sound of pounding hoofbeats....

Hearing the Rohirrim battle cry, her assailants shoved her away from them and fled. They had no wished to tangle with mounted soldiers. Erienne was weakened from their assault and no longer had any sense of balance and she fell, humiliated and half naked on the ground….

Eomer fought back tears as he beheld countless dead bodies strewn throughout another gutted village. Fresh, heated fury arose as he witnessed the results this latest assault on innocence and goodness. He saw that some of the bodies were infants and small children. So many dead this time. His hatred for Saruman grew even greater.

He was about to turn away and leave the clean up to his men when he spotted a movement out the corner of his eye. A glimpse of white fabric moving at the edge of the village. He could tell it was a woman. He turned his horse, making his way to where she was. As he drew closer he swore under his breath.

_What had they done to her?_

Her garments were in shreds, her breasts exposed and her hands tied behind her. It took little for him to imagine what her intended fated had been. She didn't appear to be seriously injured but she had certainly been the subject of extensive abuse. He could only pray at this point that she had not been raped.

She was young, looking to be a bit younger than Eowyn and her hair was the color of cornsilk. And he couldn't help but think of how he'd feel if this were happening to Eowyn instead, of how she would feel to be exposed to stares of men without any choice. With his beloved sister in mind, Eomer dismounted, removing his head gear and tossing it on the ground. Then he yanked a blanket from his pack and approached her...

Erienne didn't know what to think when the wild men fled, leaving her sprawled out on the ground. She had only been vaguely aware of hoofbeats and war cries. She was unaware of Eomer's presence until he touched her, a blanket coming down to cover her before any of the other men arrived

She was startled, thinking they had come back for her and she began to scream in terror, not realizing that he wasn't one of the of the wild men. Then he spoke, his voice calm and reassuring, "Shhh, little one, I won't be hurting you. Let me help you."

She looked up into his face. He was absolutely beautiful. Erienne found herself staring up into intense dark eyes—empty of any malice and the concern she saw was genuine. He had golden hair that fell down well past his shoulders and she recognized him. He was Prince Eomer of the Golden Hall. She remembered his visit to the village a few months earlier with Prince Theodred. The men of the Rohirrim were well respected by her village. Her fear of this man faded.

Eomer watched her face, the subtle change in her eyes and could tell that she was no longer afraid of him. He kneeled down beside her, gently pulling her up into a sitting position and without looking slipped one hand beneath the blanket feeling at her wrists for the leather straps that bound her wrists together. His slid his knife blade under the blanket and carefully cut her bonds.

Erienne's muscles screamed in agony as they moved back to a normal position that now felt painfully foreign. She pulled the blanket securely around her shoulders. She looked up and him and whispered "Thank you." Then she tore her gaze away from his humiliated and ashamed of the condition she'd been found in.

Eomer reached out and tilted her chin up so that she was force to meet his gaze. He had to make her understand. "It's not you fault," he said gently. "None of you did anything wrong."

Erienne looked around at what remained of the village, the only home she'd ever known. It was gone, by sundown there would be nothing left but ashes. Her family was gone as well; her parents and her brothers. She glanced around to see if anything at all was left. She was alone and destitute. What was she supposed to do now? Where was she supposed to go?

She'd held her tears back for as long as she could. They began to fall unchecked and Eomer did the only think he could think of. He pulled her into his arms and simply held her while she cried her grief to the skies.

Her cries drew the attentions of some his men and some of them moved in Eomer's direction. With a simple jerk of his head, he waved them away, letting her grieve in peace. She clung to him, her body convulsing against his chest because she was sobbing so hard.

Eomer shifted into a more comfortable sitting position on the ground, but continued to simply hold her, his hand stroking her back gently and eventually her sobs subsided and she relaxed against him, her tightly fisted hands loosening their grip on his sleeves and she drifted off into an exhausted sleep. Erienne never saw the tears that Eomer had shed along with her as he, too, grieved for her loss. They had been his people too.


	2. Chapter 2

**~TWO~**

The sun was already dipping down toward the horizon as the exiled Rhohirrim made their departure from the smoldering remains of the small village. Looking to Erienne's comfort Eomer had removed most of his heavier armor, strapping it all to a horse whose owner had either fled for his life or was one of the many dead.

Eomer boosted Erienne up into the saddle and then swung up into the saddle behind her, his only protection now his chain mail over his tunic. They had a long journey yet before he could find somewhere safe to leave her. Where he could trust someone to take care of her.

Erienne was wearing one his spare tunics over what remained of her dress. He'd logically suggested she take something from of one the women who had died but she couldn't bring herself to take anything from people she'd known. It was utterly irrational, but on some level she equated taking something from them as accepting that they were dead. She wasn't ready to do that yet. Grief sometimes overwhelmed practicality.

In fact, she'd been so adamant that Eomer didn't fight her on it. It wasn't worth arguing over. She'd been through hell and he wasn't going do anything else to antagonize her. Besides, the fact that she still had enough spirit to argue with him was encouraging.

Erienne rode sideways in front of Eomer, primarily to avoid aggravating the untreated injuries to her back, for there had been neither time nor a place to take care of them properly. Eomer would see to them when they settled for the night.

The men rode on until darkness was almost upon them. They stopped when they reached a flowing stream. It was at the edge of a large stand of trees. They could tend the horses, eat, rest and fill their water skins before they continued on in the morning. There was no hurry, they had no place they had to be. They were banished men with no place to go. No place to call home anymore. Erienne was in good company.

Eomer called out to one the men to come help Erienne as he eased her to ground before he dismounted. Erienne allowed him to assist her, but as soon as she was steady on her feet she put a good few feet of distance between herself and the other man. The only person she would allow close to her was Eomer and she didn't want him out of her sight. She trusted him only, no one else.

Deep down Erienne knew the other man wouldn't hurt her, just as she knew Eomer wouldn't abandon her to fend for herself. She knew that she was just being unreasonable, but she couldn't help it--he'd left her alone for all of five minutes back at the village and she had gone into wild panic.

In her mind Eomer was all that she had in the world. Somehow as he'd held her while she mourned her family, he had become her substitute for them. He was her safety, her sanity, her lifeline. If he disappeared, so would she.

Eomer told the man who'd assisted Erienne down from his horse to the others to set up camp. There was just enough light left for him to take care of a certain matter. Grabbing a bag from his saddle and the blanket that she had used earlier in the day, Eomer took Erienne by the hand, leading her down to the stream.

Erienne shivered as she stepped from the water, for the water was very cold, but Eomer had been adamant that she bathe and tend to her injuries. Eomer stood self-appointed watch making sure she got to wash in peace. She wrapped herself in the heavy blanket Eomer had brought with them. "I'm finished," she called out to Eomer who abandoned his post and returned to her.

"Turn around," he said, "I wish to check your back, and make sure you didn't miss anything." Erienne complied without argument, she knew wouldn't win one anyway, pulling her waist length hair around in front of her and letting the blanket slide off her shoulders and about halfway down her back.

Fury arose again as Eomer got his first good look at her back. There were vivid dark bruises on her shoulders and down her arms that were not yet fully formed where they had handled her roughly, and the bite marks were enough to send him into a killing rage.

_How could anyone do this to a woman?_ He pulled the blanket down further and was relieved to see the bites and bruises stopped just short of her waist.

However, her pleasing curves did not stop. Drawing a ragged breath, Eomer cursed his thoughts; Trying as he might not to look, he was first and foremost a man, and as such saw past Erienne's injuries, his gaze drawn to the narrow waist and soft curves that were undeniably feminine and infinitely desirable. He was uncomfortable with his body's response to her, as his manhood swelled with undesired arousal. His thoughts were no longer in the realm of brotherly concern.

Eomer gave himself a mental shake, as he finished checking her back. Then he moved on to the next step. Digging in his supply bags he found the small pot of healing ointment, His eyes began to water when he opened the jar. The ointment was strong--burning his nostrils. She was equally affected by the fumes coming from the jar, and glanced back over her shoulder at him, the look on her face skeptical at best. "Tell me that isn't going on my back,"

"I know it smells bad, but it works, I know that from my own experience. It will sting at first but then the pain will fade away."

"I don't know," Erienne said, a hesitant catch in her voice as she tried to control her breathing. She was ever aware of his touch, Eomer was gentle in his ministrations and she tried not to look at him, lest he see the havoc his nearness was wreaking on her senses.

"It will fight off infection." he insisted, despite her less than enthusiastic response. Moving to stand behind her again, Eomer gently applied the ointment to the bite marks on her back. When he finished with her back, he reached for her hand; spreading the healing salve where the leather straps had cut into her wrists. He finished the second wrist. A question came to his mind, and suddenly he had know, "Erienne?"

She turned to face him—her eyes--the color of blue cornflowers—met with his, while Eomer's traitorous hand simultaneously reached out with a mind of it's own to seek her—to touch her. His fingers gently caressed the bruise on her cheek. He stumbled over the question. "Did they…?"

He couldn't find the words, because he hated to even think of it. But he had to know. Erienne knew exactly what he was asking, and after all his kindnesses toward her, well, he deserved an answer, "No—but only because you came when you did."

She moved away from him suddenly and unmistakably uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. She wasn't ready to talk about it.

Although she had clearly withdrawn from him, her answer was enough for now and Eomer was genuinely relieved that she had not been subjected to rape. He responded by handing her the dress and the tunic, "Get dressed, little one. It's getting late and tomorrow will be another long day."

He left her side and went back where he'd been before to keep watch over her privacy.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter Three~

Eomer's words at the stream proved true. It was indeed another long day. And it turned into another and then yet another. Still, it was an eye-opening experience for Erienne who had seldom wandered far from the confines of her own little village. The Riddemark was immense and they traveled often for hours without seeing any evidence other people or villages. They without fail stopped at every river, lake or stream to refill waterskins, or tend the horses, never certain of how long it would be before they found water again. Erienne was skeptical of all the stops, certain that all this stopping had something to do with her.

Erienne as always rode in front of Eomer. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to handle the effect she had on him without acting on it. He tried to treat Erienne as he would treat Eowyn, but it wasn't working anymore. More and more frequently he became aroused when she would doze against his shoulder, the sweet scent of her, her soft warmness in his arms. He would shift uncomfortably the saddle, aching to do more than just hold her in front of him.

The men were beginning to laugh at his recently acquired obsession with cleanliness and cold water. Eomer had bathed more times in the last few days than he had in all of the previous month. They all knew it had nothing to do with being dirty and everything to do with the young woman sharing his saddle. They knew if the roles were reversed and they were in his position they would be seeking cold water as well.

Not a one of them begrudged her the time spent seeing to her comfort. With times as they were, they knew it could easily have been one their wives or daughters who needed this kind of help. They were all glad to help her and treated her like family. Erienne finally began to loosen up around them and would engage in brief conversation with them from time to time. Eomer watched them interact with her, becoming more increasingly aware that some of younger men were eyeing Erienne with something akin to adoration.

They had been riding since sunup and it was getting close to noon. They had seen the river that flowed in between the rolling hills. They crested the next hill and looked down into the valley beyond. Erienne wasn't really sleeping, but her head rested on Eomer's shoulder and her eyes were closed. Eomer's body tensed behind her and she heard him swear to himself. She looked around to see what had upset him.

Down in the valley was another gutted village, however, this one appeared to be long abandoned, but several structures had managed to escape the fire's fury. They moved forward to investigate but did so at an unhurried pace.

They reached the village, and Eomer ordered all the dwellings to be checked, just in case anyone—friend or foe—occupied any of them anymore. The men investigated and they beckoned Eomer to come take a look inside oneof them.

Erienne slid down from her place on his lap merely clinging to his forearm to steady herself until she found her footing on the ground. She usually allowed his aid in mounting the horse, but she stubbornly dismounted on her own now. Just like arguing with him, Eomer found her stubbornness to be a good sign. He also found it quite endearing.

As always she stayed by his side as he went to investigate. It had been someone's home. In stark contrast to the charred ground outside it appeared that nothing had been touched just abandoned. The house was small, consisting of only two small rooms. The main room's contents consisted of a wooden table with short benches on either side and a cooking area.

He looked through doorway into the other room which consisted of a wooden bedstead with a straw mattress. Peeking around him to see for herself Erienne's hand came to rest on Eomer's back. Her touch was like a hot brand and heat ran through his body pooling in his groin as he grew hard again. "Stay here," he told her hoarsely, "I'll be right back."

He left her there in the doorway, and he went outside. Breathe, breathe, he told himself. It took several moments for him to recover himself,

Eomer's breath caught alright as a squeal erupted from inside the house. He dashed back inside expecting to find a snake or some other creature from which she'd need rescuing. "Erienne!!! Are you alright?"

She met him at the door, something resembling a excitement dancing in her eyes. It lit up her face, as she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the bedroom. "Look what I found!"

Erienne had found a large wooden bath tub.

Eomer still couldn't believe it, he wouldn't have, if he hadn't been there to see it. She had every last one of them wrapped around her little finger. He'd come running when Erienne squealed, as had about half of his horsemen. Erienne hadn't said a word to them and neither had he, so Eomer watched amazed as buckets from who knows where began to surface in the hands of the men, full of water from the river, so Erienne could have a proper indoor bath. It was decided that they would stay here for the night.

After bathing Erienne had washed her dress and the tunic not wanting to put them back on like they were, now that she was finally clean. After removing the top dusty blanket on the bed Erienne had found that the sheets were still clean underneath. He, too, had bathed and had washed his tunic as well so he wore nothing above his waist as he waited for all their clothes to dry. He'd come back inside because he'd wanted to check to see how Erienne's back was healing.

Erienne sat on the side of the bedstead her recently washed hair now loosely woven into a long, thick braid and draped over her shoulder, resting on the sheet which covered her chest and was haphazardly wrapped around her lower body. Eomer want nothing more than to free her hair of its restraints and bury his hands in it.

Her back was healing nicely and with the exception of one particularly nasty bite mark he didn't think there would be permanent scars. He reached out and took her hands, the marks there were almost gone. He lifted her hand up and kissed her wrist where she had been injured. Eomer was intrigued and definitely encouraged when she didn't protest or pull away. Turning her hand slightly he pressed a kiss into her open palm.

He leaned down, intending to kiss her cheek, but Erienne turned her head and he found her mouth instead. It was just a brief touch, her lips soft beneath his-just a brief taste of her sweetness-but it was his undoing. In that single moment all of his smoldering desire burst into open flame.

Erienne could see it in his eyes. Reaching up she mirrored his action her fingers tracing the lines of his face. At the first touch of her hand against his face Eomer groaned in defeat, bowing to his passion.

Eomer pulled her up against his bare chest, claiming her mouth, his tongue delving into her sweetness. She moaned into his tender assault her arms slipping around him, as tears began to slide down her cheeks. The saltiness of her tears mingled with the sweetness of her mouth and Eomer was concerned as he pulled back to stare down at her face. His voice was husky with desire, "Do you want me to stop?"

Erienne's smile was timid, "No," She couldn't let him stop. He was making her feel again and it hurt like hell, but she wouldn't trade his arms around her and his mouth on hers for anything right now. Eomer's kiss had sparked a tiny flame inside her. She needed to feel warmth-to feel something to get past the ice cold pain that surrounded her heart.

She had to have more. She pulled him to her, kissing him with everything she had in her. Drawing on the anger she felt for her attackers, and the grief over her lost family Erienne gave herself to him. His hands moved across her shoulders, his lips caressing her shoulders and neck. Then he hesitated again, pulling back from her, searching the depths of her eyes, wanting her to be sure, because once done he couldn't take it back. He awaited her answer.

Erienne's response was to step back and let the sheet between them drop to the floor in open invitation. Eomer's eyes roamed the length of her freely, accepting the gift she was offering. His breath caught, she was more beautiful than he had imagined, and his arousal strained for freedom as he stepped closer and ran his hands down the length of her body, his fingers gliding smoothly across her soft skin.

Her hand moved against his chest, curling through and teasing the hair on his chest as she looked up at him. His hands caressed the fullness of her hips and then he moved back just enough to take a breast in each hand, gently teasing her nipples with his thumbs as he lowered his head to kiss her again. His tongue pushed forward to taste of her sweetness and she sighed into his mouth, arching into him, aching for more.

His arms went around her waist lifting her off the floor and crushing her to him. He held fast, guiding her legs one at a time around his hips. She clung to his shoulders, her head falling back as his mouth nipped voraciously at her neck and shoulders. He carried her to the bed, and lowered her onto it. She was laying sideways on the bed as he disentangled himself from her arms.

He stood watching her breathing for a moment, watching the rise and fall of her breasts as she drew ragged breaths and his eyes traveled downward to the juncture of her thighs, her legs wide open in blatant invitation beckoning him to partake of the sweetness within.

Stripping out of his clothes and dropping to his knees between her legs at the side of the bed, Eomer's hands moved feathersoft against her inner thighs and she moaned when his lips brushed against them as well. Then he began to lap at her with his tongue, tasting her, teasing her body about things yet to come. Her fingers curled into his thick golden mane, as she arched her back seeking more. She moaned in response to his tender assault and she drifted even closer to the edge. Eomer sensed her climax coming and he continued on, pushing deeper with his tongue, feeling the spasms of her release.

Her breathing was still ragged when he moved away, joining her on the bed. His mouth found hers again, his tongue delving into her mouth and her tongue met his and she pushed with her own tongue back into his mouth tasting herself on his lips and tongue. His hands moved across her breasts teasing the nipples to peaks and he suckled on them. His hand moved downward to seek again what he'd already tasted. He slipped a finger inside her and she gasped, then he pushed a second finger in and stroked her with a gentle rhythm as the heat in her belly began to rise once more.

Soon her sweet nectar was dripping around his fingers and he could feel her climax beginning to build again. Moving quickly to position himself above her, but remaining upright on his knees, he lifted Erienne's hips, pressing his throbbing erection against her moist entrance. He entered her slowly allowing her adjust to him, then he reached the barrier that prevented him from full entry.

Eomer hesitated, but Erienne was aching for something more and instinctively she thrust her hips upward toward his invasion—it was all the consent he needed and he pulled back, then gave one hard thrust past the barrier and she was filled with the entire length of him. She stiffened at the pain and Eomer remained still until her pain faded and he felt her relax beneath him and then he began to thrust slowly into her until she finally found his rhythm and began meet his thrusts with a rhythm of her own.

On and on they danced through the fires of passion until they found they found release together.

He collapsed beside her and pulled her into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. It was only a few moments before he noticed she was crying. Eomer was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt, fearing that he had hurt her more that she was letting on. "Little one, what's wrong?"

"It's not you," she whispered sitting up. She didn't want him to think he'd done anything wrong. Heavens, he was her salvation. "It's just that this is the first time in days that I have felt anything. And I feel safe here with you."

Eomer was just glad to know she had found some sort of comfort in his arms. He had certainly found comfort in her.

"Eomer?" she said, glancing back over her shoulder to meet his eye.

"Yes?" His smile was tender as his hand of its own accord was moving in a feathersoft caress down her arm.

"Thank you for everything." she said with a smile, swiping a hand across the tears on her cheek.

"You're very welcome, love." Eomer smiled, "it was my pleasure." and Eomer pulled her back to him, claiming her mouth again….


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter Four~**

They made love two more times during the night, exploring each other, tasting and teasing each other to the heights of passion. Eomer couldn't get enough of her and Erienne was almost insatiable and what Erienne had lacked in experience she made up for with enthusiasm. Exhausted, they were finally sleeping, their limbs entwined and it wasn't long before the first rays of the new day lightened up the room.

Erienne was snuggled up against Eomer's chest, her fingers unconsciously stroking him, intermittently curling in the light layer of hair on his chest. At some point she awakened enough to know she wanted him again. She slid her hand lower, past his abdomen to touch him, her fingers skimming across him lightly. Eomer drifted toward consciousness, stroking her arm and shoulders possessively, as he swelled and lengthened at her touch.

Just a hint of a groan escaped him, and Erienne removed her hand, bringing her naked body over his, her mouth touching his, flicking her tongue out to taste him in a tentative flirtatious kiss. Eomer's hands came to rest at her waist and his mouth opened and he took her tongue inside sucking on it before pushing his tongue back into her mouth, exploring intensely.

Hovering above him, Erienne's breasts brushed against him and Eomer's hands moved downward, gently nudging her thighs apart until her knees rested on either side of him. He slipped his hand between her legs, his fingers slipping inside, feeling the wetness there. He was ready to take her again and nudged her again, sliding her back until her hips were astride his own. He moved his hands to lift her just enough to slide inside her. "Sit up, sweet one" he whispered, "Let me look at you."

With Eomer fully sheathed within her, Erienne sat up, the light coming in from the window catching and highlighting her pale blond hair as it fell in abandon all around her shoulders, down her back and across her breasts. What had he done to deserve a gift such as she was? Sensual innocence and pure seduction in one sweet package.

He surged upwards and Erienne propped herself up, her hands on his ribcage as her hips moved against him, instantly, instinctively finding a mutual rhythm, taking him deeper with each thrust and rock of her hips. He reached out pushing her hair back behind her shoulders, and then his hands moved to her breasts his fingers barely grazing across the sensitive peaks, the feather light touch sending more heat spiraling down between her legs.

He watched her face as she arched her back, grinding herself against him while he continued to thrust into her, her head falling back and her eyes closed as the fire between them continued to grow. She was so close and he took over control and began to thrust harder finally driving her over the edge and as the spasms that shook her body pulsed around him, he spilled himself deep within her.

As much as Eomer would've loved to stay there in that bed with Erienne, there was an entire company of exiled Rohirrim waiting outside to continue the journey. She was sleeping again and he dressed quietly and slipped outside to the see how close they were to being ready to go.

One of the men had been waiting for him nearby. He approached Eomer with a bundle in his hands. "My lord," he said, bowing his head respectfully, "We found these and thought she might make use of them."

Eomer took the bundle into his hands, noting the definitivelye feminine look of the clothing that had just been handed to him. "I'm sure she will."

He went back inside, looking at Erienne sleeping, her naked body sprawled invitingly on the bed. He forced himself to resist the urge to take her again. "Sweet one, wake up," he said leaning down to kiss her. She stretched, opening her eyes and smiling up at him.

"Erienne, love, c'mon. Get up, I have something for you." He dropped the bundle onto the bed between her feet

No longer shy around him, Erienne sat up, completely unconcerned about her nakedness. She reached out, her hands closing on the bundle. She looked through it finding two simply made dresses, the fabric plain, the colors faded and dull, but definitely in better condition than hers. She held them up against herself and she was certain that they would fit all right. She looked up questioningly at Eomer, "But where did…."

"I don't know—but the men scavenged around and this is what they found." He was afraid he was going to get the same argument that she'd given him last time.

His fear was unfounded, her eyes sparkled with delight at the thought of having something else to wear. "I'll have to remember to thank them. " Eomer was confused as she came off the bed, and pushed him towards the door. "Get out, so I can get dressed."

He was baffled, why should he have to leave because she was getting dressed? She'd spent most of the previous night completely naked, either on top of, or beneath him. He went, shaking his head, figuring he would never fully understand women.

Eomer was over with the men, checking out his gear. He only glanced behind him after several of the men paused, staring at something behind him. He turned his head to glance over his shoulder to see what they were looking at and his breath caught, his heart beating faster.

Erienne had just stepped outside dressed in a simple tan colored dress carrying the bundle. Everything else, including Eomer's spare tunic she had wrapped back into the bundle. Although the neckline was modest the dress fit well, accenting her bustline and narrow waist. Erienne's hair, glinting pale gold in the sun's light, fell down her back.

She could have been wearing the finest of gowns and she couldn't have been more beautiful, for there was nothing so beautiful as woman who had been well loved and well satisfied. Eomer's gaze swept her body appreciatively, and he knew it was going to be a difficult day in the saddle, since he now knew intimately what lay beneath that a few moments he simply stared at her, then he noticed that more of the men were also staring and some of their expressions reflected much more than simple curiosity.

Eomer went to her, drawing her to him, taking her mouth with his passionately, possessively, laying unmistakable claim to her, branding her to be off limits to the rest of them. Erienne responded momentarily before remembering they had a large audience and she pulled away from Eomer, blushing, not at his kiss but because so many were watching and she handed him the bundle.

He strapped it with the rest of his gear. After a quick breakfast, they mounted up and rode off to their next as yet unknown destination.....


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter Five~**

**_Elsewhere-_**

_The fellowship had broken, and Boromir was dead at the hands of the Urak Hai warriors who had also taken Merry and Pippin prisoner. Sam and Frodo had proceeded alone toward Mount Doom. Aragorn was determined that they would find and rescue their young friends. Along with Legolas and Gimli, Aragorn paid his final respects to Boromir and they proceeded on foot to track Saruman's scum. Using Aragorn's cunning as a Ranger and Legolas's elven expertise they would track the Urak Hai across mountains and plains...._

Erienne was once again dozing against Eomer's shoulder, it had been three days since they left the village and her virginity behind. She had spent those days in companiable conversation with Eomer telling him about her past, her family and friends who were no more. The nights she spent naked beneath him as he made love to her again and again in the darkness.

Eomer shared his sad tales too, of being banished by the uncle he loved like a father, his loss of Theodred--his cousin--his best friend and even more than all those, his feeling of helplessness, knowing that Eowyn was there in Edoras alone with no one to protect her. The common bond of helplessness and loss drew them even closer.

They talked of their childhoods, things they had done. From time to time Erienne would laugh as Eomer regaled her with tale after tale of the escapades he, Eowyn and Theodred had been involved in. Her sweet laugh was like music that tickled his heart. Eomer was falling in love with her and he knew it. He knew it wasn't the wisest thing to do, but now that he had her in his life, he knew that he would need her like he needed the air to breathe. And given the state of his world otherwise he would take love and comfort wherever he could find it; life held too many surprises not to, and right now his comfort was Erienne.

He hated that he would have to leave her behind at some point, but traveling the plains of Rohan was not in her best interest. It wasn't safe, he was quite surprised already that they had not run upon either Urak Hai warriors or an army of Orcs. Given what the wild men had intended for Erienne, he could only shudder at the thought of what Saruman's minions might do to his sweet beauty if they ever got their hands on her.

Erienne knew their time together would end soon, Eomer was worried for her safety and that put his own at risk. The last thing he needed was to worry about protecting her and get himself killed out of carelessness. She would let him leave her behind whenever he found a place that would provide a refuge for her.

_What did it matter that she already loved him without question?_

Erienne savored the feel of Eomer's strong arms around her, holding her safe, but she was also realistic, the attack on her village had given her no choice in that matter. Reality had been thrust upon whether she wanted it or not. Since his cousin's death Eomer; despite his current banishment was next in line to ascend the throne in the Golden Hall. If things ever got settled in Edoras he would be it's next king whenever Theoden's time passed.

She had fallen for Eomer from the first moment she'd looked into his beautiful face. But Erienne knew it could never be. He would be expected to marry and produce heirs. She would never be suitable for that station. She was a simply a villager without a village.

He would see to it that she was safe and he would ride out of her life. But that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy him while she still had the chance. Her virginity was little price to pay to have loved someone like this, even if only for short while. She would be content to know that she had loved a future king. And for a short while at least she had been the ruler of his heart.

The Rohirrim crested the next hill, looking down at the village below. A village bustling with activity and full of people….

Erienne curled up against Eomer as his chin came to rest atop her head. There was no need for words. They had known this day was coming eventually but somehow they had hoped to put it off indefinitely. But that would just make it harder in the long turned her head slightly, dipping his own head forward to brush a kiss across her lips. He whispered, "Don't worry, love, everything will be alright."

The entire company descended into the Westfold village. The village came out in mass to meet the visitors. Eomer once again lowered Erienne to the ground. Then he and the men all dismounted. He came forward toward the growing crowd of villagers.

One older man appearing to the leader of the villagers stepped forward, bowing respectfully to Eomer's rank as Theoden's nephew. He addressed the entire company of horsemen. "M'lords, I am Bracca. Welcome, what brings you to stop in our village?"

Eomer nodded, acknowledging the show of respect and stated his needs, "Nothing for ourselves, but I wish to request safe haven for the girl. She is the only survivor of an attack by Saruman's wild men. It is not safe for her to continue traveling with us on the plains. "

"We would be honored mi'lord." Bracca looked behind him and motioned to one of the older women. The woman came forward. "This, mi'lord is Kyla. I think she can make some arrangements for the girl--_what is her name_?

"Erienne." Eomer said as Erienne clutched the backside of his tunic, half hiding behind him. Eomer reached behind him, his hand closing around hers, giving it a gentle squeeze before tugging her hand free of his tunic. "C'mon love," he whispered over his shoulder for her ears alone. She moved past him shyly, her eyes downcast.

Kyla stepped forward and tilted her chin up to meet her eyes. "Come now, child we'll have none of that. You be welcome here."

Erienne managed a weak smile, then glanced back at Eomer. He nodded and smiled back at her. She looked back at Bracca and Kyla, they seemed nice enough but still they were strangers. More than anything she wanted to retreat to the safety of Eomer's arms, but she couldn't do that. She had to make the break and move on. For Eomer, as well as herself. But her heart was breaking at the thought of having to say goodbye. She straightened her back and took the next hard step away from him.

"Come child," Kyla said, putting an arm around Erienne's shoulder, "You poor thing, it must have horrible for you."

Kyla's concern, along with Erienne's yearning to stay with Eomer, drew all her grief back to the surface and tears slipped down her cheeks but she would not—she could not let Eomer see them. She went with Kyla.

Eomer only half-listened to Bracca who extended a heart-felt invitation for him and his men to stay and rest awhile, for few days; his gaze following every step she took away from him. He had grown to know her so well, so quickly and even though she trying to hide it, he didn't miss the sad slump of her shoulders. It took everything in him not to go after her and take her in arms, on his horse, to ride away from all them, just the two of them.

He didn't have any other choice, he had to leave her here, it was for her own safety. He shook himself back to Bracca's wordsof invitation, it would be rude to refuse the village's offer. "Your hospitality is appreciated, we will stay, but only the night."

~*~

Erienne followed Kyla to her dwelling, Kyla showed her inside and to a room to the back. "You can stay here as long as necessary or until we figure out what exactly to do with you and what you can to do to earn your keep. But we won't worry about that now, you've been through a terrible time."

The tiny room was sparsely furnished, but Erienne could find no complaint, it would be a place to rest her head at night and a roof overhead. Erienne now knew how important things like that were now. After everything she'd had taken from her, she truly knew the value of even the smallest things. She would never take a place to live and food in her belly for granted ever again. She turned to Kyla, with a small smile, remembering now what it was like to share female company, then stepped closer to the older woman giving her a grateful hug, "Thank you."

"It's no bother child. We people of Rohan must look after our own."

The two of them conversed a while, Kyla describing the village to Erienne; then questioning her about her family, and the people of her village. Kyla struck a familiar chord, reminding her of her own mother.

After a while, the time came for Erienne to meet some of the others. Kyla took her around introducing to her to the some of the other villagers, and Erienne knew she'd never get all the names straight. At least not right away.

Erienne was genuinely smiling when Kyla introduced her to two identical little girls, no more than four or five, with dark hair and blue eyes. Their names were Brynne and Mara. Erienne knew a handful when she saw one—or two—as the case might be; she recognized the mischief lurking in their wide eyes. And she was truly touched when Brynne looked up at with her with all earnestness and declared to anyone within hearing range that Erienne was pretty.

Erienne knelt down and pulled both little girls in for a hug and then tickled them both until they dissolved into a fit of giggles. Kyla watched approvingly.

Unknown to Erienne she was being watched by someone else as well. From a distance Eomer had spotted her as she made her way through the center of the village with Kyla. He watched her interaction with the little girls and couldn't help but smile. She would be all right here.

But it did nothing to ease the ache in his own heart. He missed her already, and he hadn't even left her behind yet. He decided at least for the rest of the day he could do something about his aching heart and spend it with her. With that goal in mind, he approached her.

"New friends, love?" he said as he came up behind her.

Erienne's heart leapt at the sound of his voice and she turned to look up at him and came to her feet. She looked down at the girls and then back up at him and smiled. "Yes, m'lord," she replied, according to her station, addressing him as was proper for the ears of others. "This is Brynne and Mara— although I haven't figured out how I'm going to keep track of which one is which."

The two little girls stared opened-mouthed at Eomer, intimidated by his height and they shrank back behind their new friend, hiding shyly in the folds of Erienne's skirt. Meeting Erienne's eyes and winking Eomer squatted down in front of Erienne, and motioned with his fingers and a warm smile for the little girls to come forward. "So, you girls like my friend Erienne, do you?"

Two small bodies moved forward releasing Erienne's skirt, no longer afraid of him, for if he was Erienne's friend he must be nice too. "We like her," Mara offered shyly.

He smiled at the child, "Good, I like her too, and I have something I wish for you girls to do for me. I have to leave tomorrow and she can't come with me, do you think you girls could take care of Erienne for me?"

Wide-eyed, the two little girls nodded yes.

~*~

For the better part of the afternoon Erienne and Eomer were together, however they had acquired two small shadows, who made excellent chaperones. They certainly had to be on their best behavior with Brynne and Mara tagging along behind them.

For the most part they really didn't mind. Eomer had taken the time to show the girls his horse and even let them sit on the stallion with Erienne in the saddle to hold them safely.

It was late afternoon when Kyla showed up to retrieve the twin girls. As soon as Kyla disappeared with the girls, Eomer grabbed Erienne's hand, dragging her into the shadows of the nearest building, where he bent his head and claimed her mouth with a passionate kiss. "I've been wanting do that for hours," he murmured against her lips, his tongue gliding slowly into her sweet mouth….


	6. Chapter 6

**~Chapter Six~**

One of Eomer's hands sought to caress her breast and his other hand slipped beneath the skirt of her dress. Erienne opened her mouth to meet his kisses; the heat swirling deliciously throughout her body. She was wet and willing beneath his questing fingers and Eomer groaned in frustration when he heard footsteps approaching. He let her skirt drop and pulled her quickly around the far corner of the building. If someone other than one of his men caught them it might make things difficult for Erienne. Erienne was new to this village; he could not risk her being seen in a bad light.

His forehead rested against hers, and he groaned again, it would have to wait. He would have to figure out something. They had this one last night and Eomer intended to make the most of it. Still, it was a matter of privacy. He would not dare make love to Erienne in Kyla's home and he could not bring her to the bed he'd been offered in Bracca's dwelling. They could not shame either of their benefactors. But he also couldn't leave without one last night with her. His lips brushed against her hair and he murmered against her mouth, "Meet me at the horses after dark, love." And he went back out into the village. Leaving her with his taste on her lips and her love for him in her heart.

Erienne kept the appointed rendezvous. The sun had completely set and Eomer was waiting for her, he wore no armor whatsoever, just the minimum of clothing for decency's sake, and he had not saddled the stallion, just a blanket on the horse's back, a couple of extra blankets, and he did however have his sword strapped at his side. Just in case.

He boosted her onto the horse and mounted up behind her, Erienne riding astride in front of him. As soon as they were out of sight of the village, he made no effort at restraint, his hands were all over her. And she savored every single touch.

He nuzzled her throat as the horse moved at leisurely pace. Eomer's hand slid again beneath her skirt, his fingers seeking and finding her sweet treasure. His fingers explored casually as the stallion moved along slowly. He undid the laces on her bodice, exposing her breasts to the bright light of a full moon. With one hand he teased the breasts to peaks while his other fingers stroked into her depths, drawing sweet honey out of the folds and he whispered her name huskily. "Erienne, my love," and when she looked up at him he claimed her mouth in sweet kiss, deep and desperate.

Thankfully their destination was not far, they had merely followed the path of the river until they reached a thickly wooded area which would afford some privacy. He was about to bust when he lower Erienne to the ground. He grabbed the blankets from the back of the horse and led her into the wooded area. The moonlight filtered through the branches and lit the forest enough for them to pass without a problem.

Eomer spread the blankets on the ground and then pulled Erienne to him, no longer gentle, kissing her voraciously, desperate to take her. He paused between kisses to remove his clothes, while Erienne slipped out of her dress. As always she took his breath away, the filtering moonbeams casting an alabaster glow to her pale skin. She was beautiful in a haunting sort of way and he knew without doubt that she would haunt his dreams every night after tomorrow.

His hands came up to caress her face, tracing the sweet features, commiting them to memory in furious detail. The color of her hair with moonlight glinting off it, the merry twinkle in her eyes as she gazed back up at it him with adoration written on her face. His heart lurched with the pain of leaving her behind. He brought his mouth to take her in frenzied passion. His tongue delving into the deepest recesses of her mouth, his hands claiming the full breasts, drawing them to peak, then sliding his hands around her waist drawing her body up against him as they melded together, her body a perfect fit against his. The movement of his hands continued downward as they glided smoothly across the cheeks of her ass. He drew his kisses lower through the valley between her breasts, kissing his way across the flat planes of her stomach, seeking to harvest the sweet treasure that suddenly lay beneath his questing fingers. Finally on his knees before her, spreading the folds to taste of the prize concealed there. He lapped with his tongue tasting the sweet, musky nectar that was her essence.

He hungered for this, for her, and Eomer knew he always would. He glanced upwards, and slid his fingers into her moist depths. She sighed and moaned, as his fingers thrust into her, pushing her to the edge, her tunnel spasmed around his fingers and her head fell back and she cried out in pleasure, "Don't' stop," her voice echoed through the trees; lost to everything but his ears as they were caressed by the evening breeze.

He felt the waves as she clenched around his probing fingers. He continued to stroke into her until the spasms faded and then he reached upward drawing her down on her knees and then pulling her against him and then Eomer lowered them both together onto the waiting blankets.

He positioned himself with his hips between her thighs preparing to to enter her. Eomer finally sank his erect member into the expectant folds. She pushed her hips forward taking all of him, pushing up against him again and again, seeking to take him deeper as they sought to become one.

They continued in the mating ritual, an occurrence as old as time itself. He thrust into her taking all she offered and then some, taking the passion she offered him and returning it to her with all the love he could muster. Her legs were around his waist and when her sweet tunnel began to clench this time around his thrusting cock, he let go, as the spasms of her current orgasm drew his seed from him , milking his member dry as he reached his climax in her sweet depths. He stilled his movements, laying atop her the waves of mutual climax carrying them to heightened awareness of each sensation, and then each delicious touch as he then stroked into her a few more times with agonizing slowness.

His forehead rested against hers and he kissed her lips gently as he withdrew the softening member and collapsed on the blanket at her side. Drawing her into his arms, enfolding her with strength, careful not to let her see the tears that escaped his eyes, missing her sweet laughter and gentle warmth already….

Eomer lay there for a short while, just savoring the feeling of her in his arms, listening to her gentle breathing and it was warm against his bare chest. How was he going to leave her behind when morning came?

He had no choice in the matter, he had to do his duty as heir to the throne of Rohan. She snuggled against him and he turned with her in his arms, rolling so that she lay beneath him, he was ready to take her again.

He kissed Erienne tenderly as she sighed, starting at her forehead he kissed every inch of her face, her eyes, nose, mouth, behind her ears, her neck and shoulders. He pressed kisses—soft, soft kisses--in the hollow of her throat, then trailed them through the valley between her breasts. Her back arched at his touch and her hands moved up and down his back and rib cage. Clinging to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He brought his mouth back to hers, his tongue delving deeply, slowly taunting her, stirring the smoldering fires of the passion between them. He pressed into her, stroking her with his love and his passion. His arms went round her waist and he rolled with her so that she was now astride him and continued to thrust upwards into Erienne's sweet depths. She rocked against him, grinding against his hips, meeting each thrust as they both climbed the peak together, their rhythm one. Their gazes met in the moonlight and the unspoken words lay heavy between them. They knew what they were, but also knew that saying them out loud would only make his leaving tomorrow that much harder. So they said it with actions instead,

With a final frenzied thrusting they came together, the passion between them exploding, and delicious sensation surrounded them both as he spilled inside the quaking tunnel walls. Again they cried out each other's name in ecstasy, the cries again lost on a gentle breeze.

Sated and spent, they lay together on top of one blanket, covered with the other one. Erienne's head rested against his shoulder their bodies curled together, face to with their limbs in entwined. Eomer tilted his head just enough to reach her mouth with his. His hand moving softly across her shoulder. Kissing her ever so gently, his every touch a sensual caress, soothing and reassuring. Slowly Erienne drifted off to peaceful sleep.

The sun was beginning to rise when Eomer roused Erienne, "C'mon, love, we need to get back to the village."

With reluctance and suddenly heavy hearts they both dressed in silence. Eomer boosted her up onto the stallion and mounted up behind her. He held her tenderly, her back against his, her head falling back against his shoulder and he said nothing as the tears slipped down her cheeks. She made no effort to hide them as they fell on his hands where they rested around her waist. He had no words of comfort to offer her, he needed some of his own. Damned if he could think of any. The best he could manage was to hold her tighter.

They entered the sleeping village as dawn broke on the horizon. He lowered her to the ground and secured the horse. He escorted her back to Kyla's door. He leaned down to kiss her one last time. "Let's say farewell here, love." he said, knowing it would be easiest this way, and better for Erienne in the long run, others did not need to see her crying like this.

"Mark my words," his hand came up to caress her face again, "I promise we will see each other again."

Pulling her to him in a kiss full of desperation and longing he said his goodbye without words. Leaving Erienne devastated and breathless Eomer turned and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Chapter Seven~**

Two weeks had passed since Eomer had left her behind. On the most part the new village had gone beyond what was necessary to make her feel at home.

Brynne and Mara were waiting for her every morning and she had become a friend of sorts with their mother and had learned only after Eomer left that Kyla was in fact their grandmother. She'd offered to watch over the girls every morning so that Kyla and Tyra could do their morning chores in peace. It wasn't much but at least she felt she was earning her bed and her food each day. She was certainly grateful for the dresses the men had found for her at the gutted village. They were the only clothes she had.

The day weren't so bad with the little girls keeping her occupied. It was the nights that were almost unbearable. His strong arms and loving touch creeping into her dreams each night. She clung to the dreams which mingled with her memories as she dreamed wistfully of a moment when she would finally look up to see riding back into the village. Kissing her mouth, and claiming her for all the world to see. To take her away to Edoras. To be with him forever.

That was where she went each night and that is what kept her going. He was coming back to her.

HE PROMISED.

* * *

It had been a fortnight and Eomer and his men were on the far side of Rohan a good three to four days journey from Helm's Deep and further than that from Edoras.

He was greatly relieved that he'd been able to leave Erienne in the village. Since their departure his company had encountered two parties of orcs and the three days ago they had slaughtered an company of Urak-hai warriors.

He and his men had gone into a bloodlust frenzy, dispatching the foul, malicious creatures with extreme prejudice, taking his revenge for Theodred's death. Savagely seeking revenge for every innocent citizen of Rohan who had suffered at the bidding of Saruman; demanding penance for the continued destruction of his world.

Then the next dawning, there had been a unquestionably unexpected encounter with Aragorn, son of Arathorn, whom they encountered along with an Elven prince, a son of the Elf king Thranduil of Mirkwood, and a dwarf. He had knowledge of the ranger, but had never met him before that day. The travelers were on foot, seeking their hobbit companions who'd been taken captive by the same band Urak hai he'd just left in a burning heap.

Not all his horsemen had survived the encounter and he gave Aragorn and his companions two horses who no longer had masters. He left them with little hope of finding their small friends still alive.

Eomer wanted with everything in him to go back where he'd left HER, to seek her out, assure his mind that she was safe. But things were worsening with each dismal passing day and the borders needed to be watched.

During the day as they rode hard he tried to push her from his thoughts. At night he was lost to the whims of his heart as she came to him each night in her dreams. Over and over, the vision rose in the night. Night after night he watched her drop the sheet and take him to her.

He wanted this all to be over. He needed to go back, He had to go back. He loved her. And above all else…

HE'D PROMISED.

* * *

Days continued to pass- in Edoras at the Golden Hall Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had arrived, They had not found their friends in Fanghorn Forest, but they had found Gandalf whom they had believed dead and found cause to rejoice in that their hobbit companions still lived.

Gandalf had journeyed there with him and had rescued Theoden's mind and body from the clutches of Saruman. Grima Wormtongue had been cast out of Edoras, and the final burial rites for Theodred had at last taken place.

Before the sun set on that grim day of mourning two small children on horseback had arrived letting them know that more bands of wild men were on the move in the Westfold—more and more villagers dead or homeless…..

Out on the plains the campfire was no more than smoldering ashes and Eomer awoke in a cold sweat, crying out her name. _"Erienne!!!"_

His heart was pounding in fear from his vision. He did not know what to make of his dream. Just images really, but all of them scared the hell out of him…

…_Armies of orcs and goblins… … Legions of Urak Hai… ...The White hand of Saruman… ...Village after village, consumed by smoke and flame… ... Grima Wormtongue pursuing his sister…_

His sweet Erienne dropping the sheet but each time disappearing before he could reach her..

A bustling village…the village where he'd left HER… then the flames… but Erienne nowhere to be seem…. Him calling for her with no reply… then the village where he'd left her gutted and gone. …..His Erienne… where was she?

His heart pounded and he fought for breath…..

He tried to dismiss it as just a bad dream.

His heart wouldn't let him....


	8. Chapter 8

**~chapter eight~**

It was midmorning when Erienne departed the village taking the twins with her on a long walk. The distance wasn't as far as she'd originally thought. She and the two little girls followed along the river until they came to the forested area where Erienne and Eomer spent their last night together.

She'd not noticed in the dark, and even if she could have seen in the dark it would have been unlikely that she would have noticed the incline, the copse of trees sitting atop a low rise, and if you looked back you could see the entire village.

They had a little picnic and then she and the girls laughed and squealed, darting in and out among the trees, hiding from each other although the little ones weren't so great at the hiding part and being quiet was pretty much an unknown concept.

A sudden wave of something overwhelmed her and she froze. A warning of danger exploded in her head. Maybe it was through her sense of smell for the faint smell of something burning drew her attentions. She left the girls playing drawing pictures with sticks on the ground. Erienne silently moving back to the edge of the trees.

Her heart froze, as grief overwhelmed her. The smoke and flames were rising from the village. She looked back to the little girls, what was she supposed to do now?

She didn't dare go back to the village, but she didn't know how safe they would be here either.

She had to make a plan of some sort. She couldn't wait until it got dark. She needed to figure things out now. She had the twins to protect in addition to herself.

_What would Eomer do?_ She thought back to her time spent with the Rohirrim. Eomer had taught her to fish and how to make a fire.

It wasn't the best of plans by any means but it was the best she could manage. Until a better option came along she and the girls would travel after dark, and stick close to the river. They really had no other choice; she couldn't risk their safety out the plains. Her and two little girls striking out across the vast Riddemark, Erienne dismissed the entire thought as foolhardy.

They would follow the river if for no other reason than something to drink.

She enlisted the aid of her charges. She put the girls to the task of finding some nuts and berries, and by making a game of it. She told them the game would be over when the bag she'd brought their lunch in was completely full.

She kept the girls awake a long as she could without a nap. Finally a couple of hours before dark she let them go to sleep, snuggling one child under each arm. She dozed off and on but was too terrified to let sleep completely overtake her.

When it was completely dark and the moon was shining down between the branches, she woke the girls up and she started them off on a journey to the unknown. She had no idea where to go but she just knew they had to go.

They would follow the river until a better idea came along…

*****

Edoras was emptying fast, the decision having been made to evacuate all citizens to Helm's deep. Wormtongue had fled back to Saruman whose army was nearly ready for the next step in the wizard's dark plans. Gandalf had gone off in search of Eomer and of the others who had been banished that he might be able to find. He promised Lord Aragorn to arrive at Helms Deep in 5 days time hopefully with reinforcements with him.

The rag tag line of villagers and soldiers stretched out for more than a mile. With stragglers even further back. Aragorn, the elf Legolas and the dwarf Gimli accompanied them. The journey would take two days time…

*****

Erienne and the girls had continued along the river for two nights and they were nearing the foothills of the mountains and Erienne knew there would be no choice now but follow the base of the mountain, they would have to leave the river behind. She knew the great fortress was out here somewhere near the mountains. The territory was so unfamiliar, and it was too difficult to know where to go in the dark. She was afraid that she would get them lost in the dark and they would die of exposure and starvation.

Erienne stopped just after midnight and the girls fell asleep quickly huddled on each side of Erienne in the dark. As the sun broke over the mountains she woke the girls again. They were little angels, complaining very little. Their young minds somehow managing to grasp the severity of the situation, they had asked about Tyra and Kyla only once and had accepted Erienne's simple "I don't know."

She told them about the great fortress and how most anyone who ran away from the village would go there. She fervently prayed that she would find her fellow villagers there.

The sun had risen fully and in spite of their situation it was going to be a beautiful day. Erienne and the girls moved up the slope on the mountain so that Erienne could get high enough to get a view across the plains. They would have to venture out there eventually and she wanted to see if there was any chance of doing so safely….

******

It was the second day of the journey from Edoras to Helms Deep. Legolas rode about mid column his elf eyes constantly scanning the horizon for danger. He spotted them along the lower edge of the mountain. He called out to a couple of the soldiers, knowing they couldn't see as he could he pointed out the specific mountain, sending one of them to the front to let the Theoden and Aragorn know what he was doing. He and two men rode out across the plain. It was becoming a regular occurrence as survivors of attacks by wild men or orcs came out of hiding and joined the growing line of refugees….

Erienne simply stared. The line of people moving across the plain went as far as her eyes could see in both directions. This was it, there would be no better time. They had to reach those people for she was certain that there would be safety at their destination. She was pretty sure the destination was Helm's Deep. She looked back in the direction she and the girls had come from as she saw a people here and there doing the same thing she intended, coming out of their hiding places and moving across the plain to join the moving line of people.

She hurried the girls back down the slope and headed out across the plain with a renewed sense of urgency. She would not feel safe until they reached the others…..

Legolas spurred the men to move quickly, he felt uneasy leaving his post with the refugees, but he knew that whoever it was out there needed help too, that the distance across the plain on foot would be at great risk to their safety. He had seen far too much death on this journey. Death was something he was unaccustomed to and he would not tolerate it if he could prevent it instead….

******

Erienne heard the hoof beats and looked up, momentarily frightened until she recognized the familiar armor of the Rohirrim. It was a party of three. She stopped, pulling both of the girls close to her. The riders slowed and then stopped before her.

A tall blond being slid from the saddle and Erienne couldn't help herself, she stared at him, she'd never seen an elf before and this one was beautiful. She heard the stories of the beauty of the elves but her limited imaginings didn't come close. She was so taken by him she didn't even hear him speak until he touched her, shaking her gently. "Milady? I asked if you were alright?"

She met his intense, yet calming blue eyes and struggled past her awe to find her voice. "Yes…., we're fine, we are tired, scared and hungry, but otherwise we are all right. Our village…."

"Say no more, tis like that everywhere, let us get you back to the others. We can sort the rest out later. I am Legolas of Mirkwood."

"I'm Erienne, and these two are Brynne and Mara."

The two little girls were hiding in her skirts just like they had from Eomer. Sensing their shyness, Legolas slowly knelt just as Eomer had, bringing the girls forward with soft words and a smile.

"How would you girls like to ride on these horses?"

Brynne ventured a comment, "They're too big, we might fall."

"No you won't," Legolas promised. "We won't let you." He lifted Brynne up to one of the men who placed the child safely in front of him.

Mara took a bit more coaxing, but he eventually got her to take his hand on her own and let him lift her up to the other horseman.

Then he turned to Erienne, "And now for you milady." He boosted her up into the saddle and then mounted up behind her. After traveling with Eomer, Erienne sat astride knowing it was safer if they wanted move quickly. Legolas prompted the horse into a full gallop and they traveled quickly across the plain to join the refugees….

******

Eomer had known war was coming, Saruman was trying to divide and conquer before making his big move and as Eomer and his company had traveled the plains they had grown in numbers as he marshaled his own army. Company after company of Rohirrim from the outlying areas joined with him. They were an army about 3,000 or so strong when Gandalf found them.

The white wizard informed him of what was going on in Edoras. That village after village was coming under attack by Saruman's minions and Edoras was being abandoned for the keep at Helm's Deep, He was gladdened by the news that Saruman's hold over Théoden was no more, and that his banishment was lifted and that his presence would be sorely needed.

Eomer called the men to arms and soon the Rohirrim rode fast and hard with Gandalf for Helm's Deep….


	9. Chapter 9

**~Chapter Nine~**

Legolas deposited Erienne and the twins with a group of women toward the front portion of the column. Then rode on up to the front to let Théoden and Aragorn know what he'd found. Glancing back they could still see sparsely scattered groups of people joining in the march toward Helm's Deep. They were having to cross through a pass of sorts up ahead, and Legolas rode on ahead them to make use of his Elven gifts.

He sensed them first, just a vague feeling, and then their scent carried to him on the wind. He dismounted and ran on foot to the next peak, he listened hearing the rumbling faintly across the next ridge. He squinted his eyes and finally saw them crest several ridges farther away. But at the speed they coming they would be in here in just minutes.

He cried out back over his shoulder, "Warg Riders!"

His words echoed back on the lips of the others back several ridges to Théoden and Aragorn. Théoden swiftly dispatched the soldiers forward at all possible speed and commanded Eowyn to lead the Refugees as swiftly as possible on to Helm's Deep…..

******

Erienne held the two small hands, pressing them onward with the rest of the throng, noting that the pace had suddenly been stepped up…

That could only mean that danger lay ahead somewhere. She would feel so much better about this if Eomer was at her side…

******

Some distance away out on the plain the Rohirrim had paused for a much needed rest. Eomer was devastated. He stared at the ruins of the village where he'd left Erienne. With the increased size of his army they had made quick work of searching the village. He would not believe she was gone without proof. The number of bodies found was far less than what he remembered to be in the village. There had to have been some survivors. The only bodies he recognized were those of Bracca and one of the lads who'd tended the horses. Of course some bodies were burned beyond recognition, but he refused to even consider that Erienne was one of them.

_**But where was she?**_

He'd already known that the village was gone. His vision could have meant nothing less. But what did it mean that she was gone. Did it mean that she was dead or did it mean she'd gotten away? Praying on all that was still good in Rohan he hoped that she still lived.

His heart felt like a dozen horses were standing on it. He tried his best to force her from his mind. They'd done all they could do. They were no longer banished men, and they had someplace they had to be.

Gandalf sensed Eomer's desolation, "What troubles you, Eomer?"

"I never should have left her here, Gandalf. She never argued about it, but I know that she wanted to stay with me. I thought she would be safer here. I should have kept her with me."

Gandalf heart went to the young man, whoever this young woman was or had been, she obviously meant a lot to the Lord Marshall of Rohan.

Gandalf could think of no wise words at this time to soothe Eomer's troubled heart. He didn't want to assure him that this young woman whoever she might be; was still alive when it was more than likely that the future king of Rohan had all good reason to grieve yet another loss.

It would be most cruel to give him false hopes. Instead he prodded the young man on to the business at hand. "Come Eomer, Saruman is on the move, I can feel it…."

Eomer mounted up and rallied the men. They rode again with all haste toward Helm's Deep….

*******

Erienne had found cause to rejoice once they reached keep at Helm's Deep. Since Legolas had left them near the front of the throng on foot, they had been among the first to arrive. She immediately refused to be sent to the caves, she remained above, watching the line of displaced citizens, hoping to see any familiar faces.

The end of the line was coming and she was afraid of what she would have to tell those sweet little girls when they both pulled away from her with delighted squeals. She looked in the direction they ran. The Valor be praised, it was Kyla and Tyra. Not in the best condition, obviously having been caught in the village at the time of the attack, but they had somehow escaped. The grief-stricken looks on the women's faces replaced by sheer joy as they were reunited with Brynne and Mara. They made their way to Erienne, hugging her and thanking her for getting the girls safely to Helm's Deep.

Erienne showed them where the others were going, and was about to follow when she saw the riders on the horizon. The men were returning….

Legolas returned to Helm's Deep in agonizing grief, stunned and disheartened, in disbelief. He simply couldn't credit it, even though he himself had been there. He couldn't accept that Aragorn, the heir to throne of Gondor had fallen in battle.

He'd not seen a body, but how could Aragorn survive a fall like that one? Falling over the cliff; then dropping hundreds of feet into the river. There had been nothing but angry raging water when he and Théoden looked below.

Lady Eowyn had met them, and she collapsed into tears of devastation upon hearing such grim news, for it was little secret that she was in love with Lord Aragron. Even the dwarf Gimli was felled by waves of grief for the Ranger King.

Legolas opened his hand staring down at the Evenstar—Arwen's gift to her beloved Strider—where it rested in his palm. He fought the moisture in his eyes, he hated death, despised the emptiness it left, the void in the heart unfillable.

For most of his life he had been acquainted with little more than the peace and the beauty of his Mirkwood home. Now in these last weeks he'd had to accept the deaths of three he'd called friend. Gandalf's fall had shocked him and introduced Legolas to emotions he'd never experienced. He'd respected Gandalf for his wisdom and goodness. He'd only just begun to consider Boromir of Gonder a friend when the Urak-hai took his life.

He feared greatly for the safety Sam and Frodo; alone on their trek to Mordor. He took a measure of comfort in the return of Gandalf, and of course Gandalf's steadfast assurance that Merry and Pippin were quite safe.

But Aragorn he'd truly known and considered his friend. There was no other emotion by which he could call it. He'd loved Aragorn. As a friend, a brother in arms. He would feel this loss most of all.

Legolas again closed his hand tightly around the Evenstar; he would keep Arwen's gift safe….

*****

Ereinne was beyond worried now. The men had returned and there was extreme sadness, even hopelessness for one their leaders had not returned. Someone named Lord Aragorn, of seemingly great importance. She'd never heard of him, but she certainly took note of the dark cloud of uncertainty that seemed to descend upon the keep. This Aragorn must have been important indeed.

Erienne wandered through the keep, volunteering her assistance here and there, now relieved of the task of Brynne and Mara for a while anyway. Their mother had vowed to never let them out of her sight again and Kyla was overjoyed at the safe return of her granddaughters.

Erienne wandered about, hoping to maybe come across more survivors from the village, and maybe through some miracle someone from her home village. She saw a few other survivors from the last village, but no one she'd made an acquaintance with, but she knew them on sight.

That was when she saw him. It was the elf Legolas, the one who'd rescued her and the girls on the plains. He was sitting off in a corner alone and was dirty from battle; lost in thought somewhere, the slump of his shoulders revealing the depth of his grief. She recognized it easily, having suffered so much of her own lately.

She approached him quietly, hoping to somehow his ease his despair. "Legolas?" she asked reaching out to touch his shoulder tenderly.

He turned at the soft voice, his eyes meeting hers. "Erienne, what are you doing up here, you should be with the others."

"The girls found their mother and grandmother, and I am restless without them to watch over." Legolas tried to smile at the thought of such a happy reunion. He could not manage it; the pain in his heart was just too overwhelming.

Erienne questioned him tentatively, "You were close to this Lord Aragorn?"

"He was like a brother to me. I would do anything for him, I should have paid more attention to where he was; I should have been…."

"Don't blame yourself, Legolas…, this is a bad time, a time of war, men die. People die." Her eyes began to tear up as her loss came again to the surface.

Seeing beyond his own pain, Legolas realized she was grieving too, "Who did you lose?"

"My mother, my father, my three brothers, and my entire village. I would be dead to if weren't for Lord Eomer. The wild men were about to rape me, I believe their ultimate aim being my death after their pleasure, but Eomer and his horsemen arrived. "

"So you have seen Lord Eomer… Have you told the Lady Eowyn? I'm sure she would much appreciate news of her brother."

"I believe she has much else to occupy her at this time, m'lord."

"Of course," Legolas nodded, for such a young woman, this girl was quite wise. He knew Eowyn was taking the loss of Strider almost as hard as he was. He certainly hadn't missed the looks of adoration that Eowyn had bestowed upon Aragorn when she thought no one was looking.

"I just cannot believe he is dead." His tone was bitter, and for some reason it seemed to Erienne out of place for him for him to be so. He was so different now from this morning when he'd come riding hell-bent across the plains.

"Legolas, I know it hurts." Her voice was soft and soothing.

Legolas was swayed by her concern and continued. "Until this last fortnight I had never really looked upon death. At least not like this. I had never suffered such a loss." He was almost choking on the words not knowing how to handle it.

Erienne reached out to touch his face, trying to comfort him, "Don't fight it Legolas, give in, let it go."

He met her gaze, seeing the truth of her statement in her eyes. He reached out to clasp her hand as he at last let the tears of grief go and they flowed steadily down his cheeks. Great sobs began to wrack his body, as he grieved at last; not just for Aragorn, but for Boromir as well, and ALL those others he had seen fall today.

She reached out to hug him and he fell to his knees as his arms came around her waist and he clung to her and his tears of grief and pain continued to come.

Legolas cried for quite some time….


	10. Chapter 10

**~chapter 10~**

Out on the plain Eomer's army continued to ride hard for Helm's Deep stopping only as necessary to eat and rest the horses….

***

Aragorn clung to his horse exhausted from both the battle with the Wargs and his desperate battle against the currents of the river. His body cried out for rest and he struggled to make at back to Helm's Deep.

He crested the next ridge and was stunned by what he saw—an army comprised of Urak-hai warriors, stretching back toward Isengard as far as the eye could see.

With renewed sense of urgency born of desperation he prodded the stallion to full gallop toward Helm's Deep.

****

The guard atop the fortress cried out "Rider approaching." The rider came closer and the gates were ordered open. Excited murmurs rippled through the first level of the keep. "Lord Aragorn has returned."

Erienne watched curious to see this man who single-handedly seemed to bring hope back to Rohan. She stood back in the shadows, watching the look on Legolas's face as he heard the news, the sheer joy on his face as he embraced his friend whom he'd thought dead. She could not help but wipe away a happy tear to see the weight of such grief rise off of her new friend.

She saw the unspoken affection between the ranger and the elf as Legolas handed the Evenstar back to Aragorn, no words necessary to convey the message, and across the keep she saw the same look of elation and erased grief on Lady Eowyn's face.

Sadly Aragorn did not bring glad news. Danger was imminent—the enemy army would reach them soon, probably by nightfall.

All the women and children were ordered to the caves; including the Lady Eowyn. The air in the caves thick with fear, and anticipated grief. Any male capable of bearing a weapon was outside at the wall watching in the early darkness as the Urak-hai army approached, they could hear the them, the ground shaking as the mass moved as one. The women could also hear the sound of violent thunder.

Erienne approached Eowyn, there might not be another time to meet Eomer's sister. "Milady, I would like to speak with you about Lord Eomer."

Eowyn looked Erienne over curiously, wondering who she was and how she knew her brother. "What do you know of him? What do you know of my brother? "

'I know of his banishment milady, and I know he is a good, strong man; after his banishment he and his men rescued me from rape and certain death. My home village…., well I am the only survivor."

"My is brother is well?" Lady Eowyn's affection for her brother was apparent as was her eagerness for any news of his welfare.

"Yes, milady, quite well indeed, at least he was a fortnight ago. He has feared greatly for your well-being. After my rescue he left me at another village after seeking safe haven for me. He had no way of knowing that village would be attacked as well. So many of them have been destroyed."

Eowyn didn't doubt the truth of those words, she looked around the brimming cave; brimming the frightened humanity. Probably half were from Edoras but the others were just like Erienne, force from their homes in fear for their lives. So many now homeless.

Gandalf and Eomer led the Rohirrim army steadfastly across the plains; if they could keep this pace they would make Helm's Deep by first light. They only hope they got there in time….

****

The battle began in earnest as Rohan fought for survival aided in battle by the contingent of Elves sent by Lord Elrond of Rivendale. The rivalry between Legolas and the dwarf Gimli continued as they kept a body count of their kills. They fought valiantly throughout the long night and despite their determination and valor, being vastly outnumbered, little by little the Urak-hai breeched their defenses, and by the time the predawn light peaked over the horizon they had only the inner keep left.

Aragorn and Théoden decided to make a final stand, and Aragorn remembered what Gandalf had told them about the looking to the east on the fifth day. With a final charge through the fortress to the outside, they took down hundreds of the enemy as they swept through the keep on horseback.

They knew when they reached the outside they would be greatly outnumbered but were determined that if they had to die they would go down fighting to the last breath or heartbeat.

The sun broke on the horizon over the eastern mountains and Aragorn did look to the East. There was Gandalf, resplendent in all white. A slow smile crept upon Aragorn's face as he saw the top of the ridge fill with men on Horseback and he recognized the Lord Marshall of Rohan at Gandalf's side.

Théoden looked up as well, and smiled as they heard not Eomer's cry, but heard it as it was echoed by his men "To the King" and they began their charge down the hill. The Urak–hai seemed to have an aversion to horses and in addition the sunlight behind the charging army was blinding them.

It was over shortly, and whatever remained of Saruman's vast army was taking flight. It was over, the keep still stood and below in the caves the women and children were safe at last.

The women were released from the caves and reunited with those men and boys who had survived. The joy was bittersweet for the loss of life was great. And all of them knew that Gondor was at risk of the same fate.

The men met briefly in the great hall, Theoden, Eomer, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf. It was quickly decided that they still had Saruman himself to deal with and they quickly rode off for Isengard….

Inside the keep Erienne had heard of the Rohirrim's return. She rejoiced in the news that her love was safe, but also knew he was occupied by his duty. She would seek him out when they returned from Isengard. It was enough for her now to know that he was close and they could be together soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**~Chapter 11~**

Much was settled on the journey. Eomer was merely glad to be back in the good graces of his Uncle. Theoden had begged Eomer's forgiveness for what he'd done under the influence to Wormtongue and Saruman.

Aragorn and Gimli talked to him about how they knew that their hobbit friends still lived. And Eomer was glad for them. But his heart still burned with pain. He could not be truly happy. He still did not know Erienne's fate.

Therefore, Eomer's most intriguing conversation was with Legolas. Eomer mentioned something about the many villages he'd seen destroyed and that the great loss of life in Rohan extended to the plains.

Legolas looked at him, "There were many survivors who made it either to Edoras or joined in the ranks on the march to Helm's Deep. "In fact," Legolas smiled as he remembered his conversation with a certain young woman. "I know of a lovely young woman, a blonde whom I do believe who will be most pleased to see you once you have chance."

Eomer nodded, "Yes, I know Eowyn will be pleased by my return."

"It is not Eowyn of whom I speak. Does not the name Erienne mean anything to you.?"

Eomer was stunned and reined in his horse, coming to a standstill.

**_Erienne,_** Legolas knew of Erienne. The rest of the party stopped to stare back at him.

The great burden on Eomer's heart lifted and Legolas now had garnered his full attention. He bombarded the elven prince with question after question, in such rapid succession that Legolas could not answer one before being asked another.

Gandalf raised his brows and smiled, noting the instant change in the horse lord's demeanor. So Eomer's young woman still lived.

Aragorn chuckled as Eomer rattled off his questions to Legolas. It was but a small victory- the survival of one woman, but still a cause to rejoice over.

"Calm down, nephew," Theoden chided, "Let Legolas have a word if you wish to have your answers."

Legolas directed his answers to all of them, "Erienne is the young woman I rescued on the plains with the twin girls.

"Brynne and Mara." Eomer remembered out loud.

"Ah that one," said Theoden.

"Where is Erienne?" Eomer demanded his impatience growing steadily.

"Last I saw of her, she and Eowyn were going down to the caves. You will find her safe at Helm's Deep."

It was an act of sheer willpower for Eomer not to turn around right then and ride for Helm's Deep……His heart swelled with joy for Erienne lived……

They completed their business at Isengard and made the return journey to Helm's Deep. They had to come to some decisions about what to do about all the homeless citizens before they returned to Edoras. Eomer's mind was not on the discussions, and as soon as Helm's Deep was in view he took off ahead of the others.

Eomer wasn't subtle. He moved through the fortress level by level, room by room yelling her name, "Erienne!"

He was getting more frustrated with every passing second. But Helm's Deep was large. he had to remind himself, and she could be practically anywhere. He didn't find her right away instead he found Kyla and the girls, who informed Eomer that she was somewhere helping tend to some of the wounded.

He proceeded to where the wounded warriors were being treated. Again he didn't find her immediately, but his eyes came to rest on another well-loved face. He slipped up behind her and engulfed his sister in a full blown hug, so grateful that she was safe and that no harm had befallen her in his absence. "You are looking well, Eowyn."

"I am fine," she replied, returning his embrace with like exhuberance, "I am so glad you are safely returned."

He was about to say something else to Eowyn when he saw a ray of pure sunshine from across the room. His Erienne. The pale silken hair hanging loose and framing her sweet face as she stood up, which is why he'd not seen her at first. His heart began to race as he could at last truly believe she was still alive.

"Excuse me Eowyn" he said, pulling away from their hug.

He moved through a sea of dying and wounded men, and he was almost upon her before Erienne chanced to glance up and saw him coming toward her. She smiled at him, and for a moment all was right with his world. His self-control was almost gone, his emotions on full tilt. He reached her side, reaching up to touch her face, scarcely able to believe she was in front of him. "Erienne " he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Eomer." she whispered back, as she reached up to touch his face too.

Suddenly aware that they were in a room full of potential spectators Eomer recovered enough to control his first impulse. Instead he took the bandaging material she held in her hand and tossed it aside , taking her by the hand and dragging her from the hall.

Pulling her along behind him until they could find some sort of privacy. He checked several doors until he found a room that was empty. He pushed her inside and closed and bolted it behind them. He would not stand for any interruptions and backed her up against the door as his mouth came down to claim hers in a bruising kiss. She met the kiss with her own enthusiasm, ecstatic at the mere thought of what she knew he had mind.

After long lingering moments Eomer pulled back from their kiss to stare down into her blue eyes, pools for him to drown in, reflecting the deep passion they shared right back to him.

"Oh love…" his voice choked with emotion, "I was afraid you were lost to me, I feared you were dead, when I saw the village…. " he let go of the tears he'd held in check ever since that terrible night vision. He suddenly looked ashamed for doubting her survival, he drew a deep breath, trying to recover himself, "I never expected this miracle."

Erienne's hand caressed his face, a look of wonder on her own, that he cared enough about her to expose himself like this, to let down his guard and cry openly in front of her. "I am here and I am safe, that is all that matters."

Eomer took a couple more deep breaths, at last regaining some control over his raging emotions, wonder and relieff replace by even more intense emotions, like desperate need and urgent passion, and he began to fight his way out of his outer armor. Erienne watched for a couple of moments before reaching out to assist him.

Soon he was naked from the waist up and he pulled her to him; bending to kiss her again and Erienne's mouth opened beneath the desperate questing assault of his tongue as his fingers instinctively found the laces of her dress. Her breasts sprang free and his hands caressed them briefly before his hands moved downward gathering her skirt and drawing it up around her waist slipping two fingers into her to test her readiness.

She was wet for him; and as he stroked into her with his fingers, she boldly undid his laces and freed his engorged erection; her fingers stroking the length of him gently. His heart lurched as she stroked him. He backed her up against the wall, lifted her legs around him as she guided him into her.

He thrust deep as her arms encircled his neck and he once again found sweet delight in the velvet heat surrounding him. Her peaked nipples brushed against his chest and Eomer feathered kisses up and down her neck as he continued to thrust into her. He whispered, "Erienne, Erienne" over and over again and he pumped harder, faster and deeper until Erienne cried out his name at the peak of her climax. The waves of her pleasure brought his own to fruition and he spilled his seed deep inside her.

He dropped her legs back down to the floor and turned with her against him. He slid down the wall drawing her down with him and sat there on the floor while they recovered, with her on his lap, enfolded in his loving arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**~CHAPTER 12~**

Things were settled at Helm's Deep and many of the homeless were going to take up at least temporary residence in Edoras. Eomer had duties with his uncle, but made a point of checking on Erienne frequently, not able to stand her out of his sight for long. He knew his obsession with her moment to moment welfare would lessen with time but he'd been so afraid she had died, and it would have been his fault. And there was the last meal in the great hall tonight before the return journey in the morning. It had been decided that Kyla, Tyra and the girls would go to Edoras with Erienne.

Theoden wanted to meet the young woman who obviously meant much to his nephew. As did Lord Aragorn, wishing to see what charms were held by the woman whose survival had been the cause of Eomer's great joy. And Gimli as always was taken by any woman who was fair of face, hair and disposition. He was certain to be as devout in his attention to Erienne as he was to the Lady Galadriel in Lothlorien and as he'd been to Lady Eowyn here in Rohan.

Legolas didn't wonder he knew what a sweet treasure Erienne was, if not for her obvious love for the Lord Marshall he might have been tempted to do some pursuit of his own, and his attraction to human females was rare. But there was something about this young woman who touched him deeply, and he didn't think it was just her kindness to her rescuer. There was something as yet untainted in her, some purity in her soul that remain undefiled despite the horrors her heart had witnessed.

Eomer was pacing in the corridor outside Eowyn's chambers, he didn't know how much longer he would be able to stand it. What could be taking the two young women so long?

When Eowyn had realized the affection that existed between Erienne and her brother she'd taken upon herself to personally see that Erienne was well taken care of.

Eomer was to discover the wait had been well worth his while. The door to the chamber to opened and Eowyn stepped out dressed not as richly as usual but as best as could be managed at Helm's Deep. Still his sister was as lovely as ever, a mysterious sparkle in her eyes that he expected had to do with Lord Aragorn. "Eowyn, my dear sister, lovely as always."

"Thank you," she looked back expecting Erienne to be right behind her. She was not to be seen. With a put out sigh, Eowyn stepped back into the room and retrieved her new friend from behind the door. Erienne's head was bent down shyly, as Eowyn pulled her forward into the corridor.

Eomer stepped closer, reaching out and tilting her face up to meet his gaze. He smiled at her and she relaxed at the approval she saw in his eyes. She looked quite fetching in the gown Eowyn had loaned her, "Turn around, love, let me see the full effect."

Her blue eyes danced, her flaxen hair fell in waves down her back to her waist as she did as he asked. The dress fit her well, and clung to her pleasing curves. Indeed she was more beautiful than ever.

"I am to be the envy of all tonight," he said proudly.

"Why is that, m'lord?" Erienne asked.

"I shall enter the hall with the two most beautiful women in Helm's Deep at my side."

"And that you shall brother," said Eowyn, taking Eomer by the arm as Erienne giggled with her taking the other. "Let us go, Uncle is waiting I'm sure."

A good number of the Rhohirrim who'd been banished with Eomer were present in the great hall when Eomer and his ladies entered. They, too, rejoiced that Erienne was still alive, many had grown fond of her while she traveled with them for she had always been kind, and made great effort to thank them for any comforts they had provided her, a few others had felt their Lord's pain when he'd thought they had left her to her death, for they recognized what many others had not. Their lord and future king was in love with her.

Eomer led the women forward to where Theoden sat. Eowyn went forward to kiss her Uncle on the cheek and he hugged her back quickly. Eowyn acknowledged and was acknowledged by Lord Aragorn and the others. Then Eomer began introducing Erienne to his friends. Then he took her by the hand and led her before his uncle. Erienne was the picture of decorum, bowing her head in respect to her King.

She made a favorable impression on the members of the fellowship and Theoden. She was lovely and the affection between her and Eomer was plainly evident. Given as there had been so little to smile over lately they took great pleasure in the happiness the befell anyone. To any joy in the midst of such dismal times. Yes Rohan had survived but Sauron's forces still threatened Boromir's beloved Gondor. And it was there that Aragorn intended to go.

**~*~*~**

Not everyone in the great hall shared Eomer and Erienne's joy. There was one who would see them parted forever….Dark eyes glittered with barely contained jealousy, Reyna was furious over this turn. Her father had been banished with Eomer and she had been a welcomed guest in Eomer's chambers and in his bed on more than one occasion. She would not give up that place. When they returned to Edoras she would see to it that this little witch which was cast out. She would reclaim her rightful place as Eomer's mistress.

What hold did the pale little thing did have over Eomer? How could he prefer this Erienne person over her. Surely her body held more appeal. Her raven curls, and full breasts generally allowing her full freedom to choose only the best as her lovers. Eomer would surely tire of the novelty of his newest plaything and then he would return to her. The woman was of no rank and no importance. Reyna was a daughter of a Rhohirrim soldier. He and her brothers served at Eomer's side.

Reyna had tried to approach Eomer when he returned from Isengard, but he'd walked right past her looking for the woman who now stood in a place of honor at his side. A place Reyna had never been. If she did not have that honor herself no one would. She would not tolerate any thing else. Erienne would have to go. One way or another…..


	13. Chapter 13

**~Chapter 13~**

The trip back to Edoras would take a bit longer. The pace was a bit slower, more leisurely after Saruman's defeat, and with the numerous injured there would be a need for more stops and longer periods of rest. Many men with milder injuries were returning now and of course the most seriously wounded would remain behind at Helms's Deep until deemed fit for travel.

The list of transgressions Reyna was mentally compiling against Erienne grew steadily as the trip back to Edoras wore on.

Reyna walked.

Erienne not only rode, she rode with Eomer, sometimes behind him with her arms around his waist, and other times in his lap held tenderly in the Lord Marshall's arms. Eomer made no efforts to disguise his affection for the blond girl. He kissed her openly-although all public kisses appeared chaste and in return she gazed at him with open adoration. They looked so sweet together and it almost made Reyna ill.

Erienne had garnered the respect and approval of Théoden, Eowyn had taken her as friend. The elf and the dwarf paid immediate heed to any request she made of them.

Yes, Reyna's list grew and she vowed that Erienne would pay dearly for each and every one. Erienne was too sweet to be true and Reyna knew how to fight dirty. She would expose Erienne for a deceitful little bitch, for no one could possibly be as gentle and sweet as Erienne appeared to be.

When Reyna finished with her, Eomer would come to his senses and he would be hers again….

*****

It was late afternoon on the third day and Edoras had been in sight for quite some time. Many refugees rejoiced to see the walls of home. Others wondered what their lives would be like in the their new home.

Eomer had slowly allowed the throng of humanity to pass by him bit by bit so that eventually he and Erienne were at the rear of the column. They were supposed to be keeping an eye out to make sure any stragglers didn't fall too far behind.

It was the closest thing to privacy they'd had since they left Helm's Deep. He stopped and finally let the last cluster of people move on past them watching until the last of them disappeared over a low rise.

He followed then not wanting to be too far back, but he kept a very slow pace increasing the distance once the others were in view again keeping close enough to offer warning of danger if necessary, but he had his own agenda and tilted Erienne's head up, lowering his mouth to taste of her. One of his hands found the laces on her dress, giving him access to her breasts with his other hand slipping up beneath her skirt to stroke into her.

She gave in willingly to his tender explorations, moaning with pleasure at his touch. She could feel his arousal hard against her bottom. Reaching behind her back she deftly undid his laces, sliding her hand inside the leggings, allowing her fingers stroke his arousal. He whispered her name her name against her slender throat.

Then he moved his hand between them, freeing the engorged shaft from its confines, then he moved his hands beneath the skirt again pushing it upward to bare her ass in front of him, encouraging her to lean forward just a bit and he pushed her up just enough to slide into her sweet warmth.

Erienne gasped as the position gave a depth and sensation she'd not felt before. His hands held her hips to keep them balanced and then he did little other urge the horse to a faster pace. The pace and movement of the horse were all that was necessary to bring them both to completion….

******

Far away Faramir, brother to Boromir, son of Denethor steward of Gondor, released his prisoners. Therefore Sam and Frodo, accompanied by the creature Gollum resumed their trek to Mordor and Mt Doom.

A few days passed as things were taking on a shape and semblance of order as the people in Edoras resumed some sort of normal everyday routine. After Pippin's tampering with the palantir Gandalf had recovered from Saruman, Gandalf had taken the young hobbit and rode hell bent for Gondor, desperate to warn them of the coming attack by Sauron.

Upon reaching Minas Tirith, Gandalf encountered Faramir who informed him of Sam and Frodo's progress. The beacons of Gondor were lit to call upon Rohan for aid. The call for aid resulted in Eomer and Erienne's first quarrel.

Erienne didn't understand, why wouldn't he let her ride out with them? Eowyn was going, to say her farewell to Lord Aragorn. _Why couldn't she do the same?_

Eomer was stubbornly insistent, "I want you here, I want you safe, there may be still be a few bands of orcs or wild men about. I refuse to worry about your safe return to these walls after I ride for Gondor."

"Tell me then, why does Eowyn go? Will not her safety be at risk as well?"

"Eowyn does as she wills. My worry for her safety will go unheeded by her."

"Eowyn does as she wills, and I am expected to OBEY you just because you refuse to worry. I wish to go with you, to be with you."

"You WILL NOT go. I ORDER it. That is my final word." Eomer turned angry that she was refusing to see reason and walked away from her. As far as he was concerned the issue was settled.

Erienne's eyes glittered with fury. She loved him without reservation and he infuriated her to no end. He ordered it, _he ordered it_. She would not obey. She was going.

In the shadows Reyna watched with delight. The look she saw on Erienne's face was the first cause she'd had to like about the village girl. She'd heard every word of the argument and she knew without doubt that Erienne was going to defy him.

Perfect. The wheels began to turn in her head as she began to scheme on how to use Erienne's upcoming defiance to her advantage.


	14. Chapter 14

**~Chapter 14~**

No one would question would Reyna's presence. She had two brothers and a father who would be riding with the Lord Marshall for Gondor and war. She had heard that the stay might be a couple of days as they wait hoping for more men to arrive.

She had noticed Erienne was holding back toward the rear, hoping that Eomer would not spot her until it was too late to send her back. Why would he notice her? He believed her to be safe where he'd told her to stay.

Reyna forced patience, it was a virtue, was it not. To have maximum effect the plan would require precise timing. The wedge she was hoping to drive between them had to be big and Erienne was playing right into her hands.

****

They reached the encampment and it would be getting dark soon. The sun dropped below the horizon and Reyna moved through shadows and skulked behind tents. Eavesdropping, plotting, trying to gauge the proper time to set the plan in motion.

She'd already discovered the location of the Lord Marshall's tent. He was elsewhere, but it would not be long before he retired, which she expected would be when Erienne planned to reveal herself.

Eomer wasn't the only one in for a surprise. Reyna had one for Erienne as well.

Reyna slipped inside the tent. And Reyna waited.

***

Erienne waited until Eomer had finished his evening meal, watching with a smile from a shadow, as he laughed and joked with the men. Many of them the men she'd met when Eomer first rescued her. He was so strong, so handsome and so good of heart. And he filled hers.

She wanted to touch his face, run her fingers through his hair, to feel his arms around her, for him to fill her body with his passion. He would forgive her for defying him. At least she hoped he would. She loved him, and couldn't bear the thought of not being with him one last time in case he didn't return.

He bid good evening to his men and headed for his tent. Erienne followed at a distance. not knowing which tent was his. She saw him enter one the larger tents and headed that direction.

***

Eomer shed his armor and pulled his tunic over his head. All that remained were his boots and his leggings. That is when Reyna made her move, coming forward boldly out the shadows, already naked. "You should not be alone this night, m'lord.

Eomer looked at Reyna in exasperation, would this girl never get it through her head, it was over, he was no longer interested in her. It had nothing to do with her face or body. Her lush curves were infinitely desirable. But past that there was nothing Reyna possessed that held his interest. She was so shallow, so conniving, a master manipulator. Despite her beauty he pitied the man whom she would marry, having to constantly deal with one scheme or another.

"I am alone by my own choice, Reyna, gather your clothes and go."

"You do not want me, m'lord?"

Reyna put forth a most believably wounded pout. Reyna indeed was a schemer and she carefully continued to maneuver this situation working it so that she a full view of the entrance to the tent, for her plan to work the timing would be crucial.

Eomer was not fooled, knowing of far too many of her escapades. "Indeed, I do not, what are you up to Reyna?"

Catching the movement of the tent flap behind Eomer out of the corner of her eye she threw herself into Eomer's arms pulling his face down to hers and kissing him. His hands went to her arms to push her away but she held his face until she heard what she was waiting for.

The wounded cry from the entrance to the tent was all it took for Reyna to release Eomer. One look at Erienne's face and Reyna knew the damage was done.

Eomer turned as well, and was shocked to see Erienne standing there. It had never occurred to him that Erienne would defy him on this, and he confronted her, not realizing how it would sound, "Erienne did I not tell you were not to come here."

"Aye, that you did m'lord, to keep me safe I believe you said. And you were right, I should have remained, therefore you would not have wounded me so with a lie. Better that you had told me true that you had someone else to warm your bed."

"I wish no one but you in my bed, love."

"Am I to believe you m'lord or am I to believe what I see plainly in front of me. What is she here for if not to service you? I believe that is the word. Is it not?"

Only then did Eomer realize how this looked to Erienne. "Nothing happened, love."

"I do not believe you."

Erienne had struggled as long as she could, she could hold back the tears no more and she would not cry in front of him. Her pride was all she had left and she bolted from the tent.

Grabbing his tunic and yanking it over his head, he made to follow after her, seeing Reyna's mark on all of this he paused at the entrance calling back over his shoulder, "If you are still here when I return I will cheerfully snap your neck with my bare hands."


	15. Chapter 15

**~Chapter 15~**

Erienne didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get as far away from Eomer as she could. Her chest was wracked with great pain and she didn't know whether it was from her breaking heart or from her efforts to hold in the sobs fighting to escape her. Her eyes were blurry, full of unshed tears. It was dark and she tripped and found herself face down on the ground. A thick, rough hand came down in front of her. "Ye okay lass?"

Erienne reached up and accepted the dwarf's hand. Gimli tugged and she was quickly on her feet again. "Erienne, lass, why are you out here? We all thought you were to remain behind. It is what Lord Eomer told us."

"Lord Eomer does not rule me or what I do," Erienne retorted vehemently. "I go where I choose."

Gimli was no fool, he was pretty sure what was going on, "A lover's spat then, sweet lass?"

"NO, no spat, but I shall not be treated a fool."

Another voice came from behind her, "Who treats such a sweet treasure like a fool?"

Erienne turned, and when Legolas got a good look at the tear-filled eyes and sad face, he reached out pulling her to him, Erienne let go of her tears and began sob into his chest. Gimli uncomfortable with Erienne's state of upset, left them, allowing the elf to give the girl some sort of solace.

Legolas stroked her hair, "Sweetling, why the harsh tears, has someone done something to hurt you? Should you not be with Eomer?"

She pulled back from his embrace to meet his eyes. "That had been my intention, but he was otherwise occupied. I was not needed."

"Not needed? Explain this."

Something was truly wrong. She had to be mistaken for she and Eomer adored each other, it was clear to everyone. Yet here she stood and Legolas sensed the pain she was feeling deep in his own heart.

"He told me to remain behind and I should have heeded him, then I would not know of his betrayal of me. He has someone else to warm his bed this night."

"Surely you are mistaken," She could not be right. It made no sense.

"I saw with my own eyes, Eomer was half-dressed and she was naked and they were kissing."

Legolas could come up with no argument for her conclusion. He would think the same thing. He drew Erienne back up against him, holding her tenderly as she clung to him and continued to cry…..

It took a while but Eomer finally tracked her down, and stopped in his tracks at what he saw. She was in the arms of the elf. She appeared to be crying. His heart lurched, if he could not fix this with Erienne he would carry out his threat to Reyna.

The damnable bitch. Irregardless of the outcome he would certainly see to it that her father was informed of her latest escapade. He was long overdue in taking Reyna in hand.

Eomer watched Erienne with Legolas, the shaking of her shoulders as she sobbed out loud, but he would not apologize for something he'd not done. And to a certain extent it was her own fault for defying him that was responsible for her upset. He decided that maybe some of her own medicine so to speak was in order.

He would give her a taste of incorrect conclusions. He burst upon them yelling at her for deceiving him with Legolas.

The elf stepped back, incredulous at the horselord's outburst, until Eomer drew close enough for Legolas to see his eyes. There was no anger, but instead there appeared to be fierce determination. He would not intercede unless it was proved necessary.

Erienne stammered, "But….but…we have done nothing, he was but comforting me."

"I will hear none of it, you have deceived me, you lied about coming here, you defied me." A momentary glimmer of genuine anger flared at her defiance, but it faded as quickly when he considered what he stood to lose.

Her sad tears were replaced by a show of indignation at being so accused, "I will admit to defying you, but I did not deceive you, you ordered me to stay, you never asked me if I was staying."

Eomer pressed on with his false anger, still having something else to prove, "That is not the point, explain what I see here, what is going between you and Legolas that I find you in his arms."

Erienne bristled again, "You accuse me falsely, Legolas is my friend, we have done nothing wrong."

"Neither have I, you accuse me falsely as well." His eyes softened, full of his love for her.

Erienne's prior accusation fell flat as her prior conclusion fell into dispute, and she defended her upset, "But I saw you…she was naked and you were kissing her."

Eomer could see her wrestling with what she'd seen with what he was trying to explain to her. "No my love, I did not kiss her, she was kissing me. I did not invite Reyna, and did not know she was there until she came out of a corner already naked. I was trying to push her away and I believe she knew you were here and did it all a purpose to upset you."

Legolas who'd back off to give Eomer some semblance of privacy but had stayed near for Erienne just case, had finally heard enough and slipped away. It would all work out, Erienne was a sensible young woman and she would see reason, so he was no longer needed here.

Erienne stared at Eomer, reluctantly allowing she might have been mistaken, "Why would she do such a thing?"

"She used to share my bed and will not understand that I no longer want her."

"And why not mi'lord, she seemed comely enough."

"Because I no longer like her, much less desire her"

"Truly?"

"Yes, the only one I desire in my bed I am looking at."

Erienne swiped away the last of her tears with the back of her hand, "You are certain of this?"

"Erienne, do you not know how much I love you?" Eomer moved closer drawing her into his arms, leaning in to devour her throat with little bites and kisses.

"I think I'm beginning to know right now," she murmured distractedly, tilting her head back to grant him access. "Then I am forgiven for my defiance."

"You will come with me to my tent while I consider the penalty for your defiance. In addition you will as you put it 'service me', my sweet."

Erienne merely grinned, "It would be my pleasure, m'lord."

Eomer bent to kiss her again. "Rest assured, love, the pleasure will be mine." He took her hand and led her back to his tent…

*****

Reyna seethed in desolate fury that the plan had not gone as intended. She stood in the shadows watching helplessly as Eomer and Erienne were laughing as he lifted the flap of his tent and then let it drop behind them.

She didn't hear HIS approach so she was startled when HE made his presence known. Subdued fury was belied by HIS calm tone of voice. "Have you not done enough for one night?"

"I'm sure I know not what you mean..." Her tone was one of false innocence, pretense that she was not guilty of HIS accusation.

"Does your father know of the despicable things you do?" HE stared at her intently, HIS brow arched as HE patiently waited for her response.

"I will not be spoken to in such a manner." Her tone was haughty, snobbish, like she was better than HIM.

HE was not swayed by her feminine indignation. "I shall speak to you anyway I like…" She wasn't worthy of the patience HE was trying to have with her. So HE put it plainly, not a request but an order. "Leave them alone."

"Or what?" She challenged, glaring up into HIS eyes--pale even in the shadows.

HIS tone was no longer patient or gentle but clearly menacing, HE made sure that Reyna could not miss the implied threat.

"I will not say, but do not try me on this--Reyna," HE spat out her name in complete disgust, "—you will not like the result. I will not warn you further. Do not hurt Erienne again."

With his warning ringing in her ears Legolas walked away.


	16. Chapter 16

**~Chapter 16~**

Eomer's mouth descended upon Erienne's as he attempted the laces on her bodice without looking, she pushed his hands away and opened the bodice for him. His mouth moved across her throat, down her neck as he slid his hands inside, pushing outward to cause her dress to fall at her feet. As always her beauty and innocence took his breath away. He had asked her to remain behind and now all he could do was wonder what had he been thinking. He wanted to touch her, feel her, bury himself within her and then leave for battle with the sweet taste of her in his mouth. But first there was the matter of her disobedience.

She wanted to service him did she? Well if that was her desire then he expected to be serviced and much more by the time they rode for Gondor. She still had a penalty coming, because if he allowed her to defy him this time, she might defy him again when it really mattered. He had to make her understand he'd ordered what he had for her own safety, because he loved her. He also intended to make her understand the difference between servicing a man and making love. He decided he could take care of both with one act.

And he knew it was going hurt him as much as it did her. But it had to be done. He removed his hands from her and stepped back. He made it sound like an order.

"Undress me."

Erienne gave him a puzzled stare. His eyes held no emotion, just a demand for her compliance. She didn't understand but she knew he'd said something about her penalty. So she didn't question him, she reached for his tunic and worked it up and over his head. She looked at him expectantly, but Eomer gave no reaction except to say gruffly, "I did not tell you to stop, continue."

She knelt in front of him and removed his boots, and then her hands came up to undo the laces on his leggings. She looked up at him again. "Finish," was all he said.

She pushed the leggings down off of his hips, and down his legs and he stood there naked.

"Now service me."

Erienne suddenly understood where Eomer was leading with this. Servicing men was done by whores. She was no whore, and she would not allow herself to be treated like one, even to let Eomer make a point.

"No." she said vehemently.

"You refuse me?"

"I will gladly let you make love to me, with me, but I will not service you."

Eomer smiled inwardly, Erienne was glorious in her outrage, standing naked before him, her blue eyes shooting sparks of barely contained fury, her breasts heaving. He was proud that she'd called him on this, because if he was honest with himself he wouldn't have been able to carry through with it anyway.

"So, you recognize that there is a difference, my love. Reyna is a court whore. She "serviced" me. I do not believe in taking service and leaving the woman wanting. I gave her pleasure in return for the release she gave me. Not all men are of this mind. I hold no affection for her. And if the rumors are even partially true she has bedded half my men."

Erienne moved foward, reaching out to caress him boldly, "Must we talk of her? I can think of much more pleasant things to do?" Her hands ran down his ribcage, across his abdomen and she reached down to stroke his rising manhood.

"And what might that be my treasure?" he teased, knowing full well that they were heading into a long night of intercourse.

"Will you make love to me m'lord.?"

"That is my intention." Eomer said, pulling her to him to claim her mouth with a sweet, tender kiss. When she melted against him however, he pushed her away. "However, first there is still the matter of your disobedience."

"But…, but I thought…," stammered Erienne, suddenly wary.

He lifted her chin to meet her gaze, "….that servicing me was your penalty."

"Yes."

She pulled her gaze from his earnest stare, he was most sincere.

"You refused that option, dearest."

Her gaze shot right back to meet his again, "You never mentioned options, what other option?

He raised a brow, "How did your father deal with disobedience?"

Erienne's eyes widened in horror, "You wouldn't dare."

"Yes I dare and I dare right now."

Eomer took her wrist, pulling her over to the bed and despite her struggles managed to get her belly down across his knees, one arm held her down and the other struck the cheeks of her ass with a resounding slap. several more times his hard hand found her buttocks until her bottom was red and she was quivering across his lap.

When he stopped, Eomer was almost afraid to look, wondering if her soft cries were of rcontrition or of fury. He lifted her up to face him, settled her on his lap and wiped the tears from her cheeks, trying to find the words to make her understand. His voice was choked with intense emotion as he tried to explain it all again.

"When I rode back into that village where I left you, finding it burnt to the ground and littered with dead bodies and charred remains, I nearly forgot to breathe, terrified that you might be dead and if so it would have been my fault. Only I when realized that there were less bodies than when we were there, did I let myself dare to hope you lived."

He watched the conflicting emotions in Erienne's head through her blue eyes; praying forgiveness for what he'd just done was in there somewhere, but she had openly defied him and he had to make her understand somehow why he'd ordered her to stay behind. He let out the memory of the fears he'd felt all the way to his soul.

"I love you Erienne, and I thought you lost to me forever. My heart froze, and it didn't warm again until Legolas told me you were alive on the way to Isengard. I cannot go through that again. I ordered you to stay behind because I wanted you to be safe. We won our victory at Helm's deep, but the enemy is still out there. If spanking you now keeps you from doing something like this again rest assured I will not hesitate to spank you again if I find it necessary to do so."

Her fury at being spanked, her sense of betrayal that he would treat her like this faded with his declaration of love. The pain he'd felt, he'd had her best interests at heart. Erienne's fingers came up to trace the path of the tears that streamed down Eomer's cheeks as she struggled to understand them and once again she was moved by Eomer's willingness to be open with his feelings with her, and by the fact that he was crying in front of her again. She fought against a fresh wave of her own tears, meeting his dark eyes with her own guileless gaze. "I only wanted to be with you...'

His hand captured her stroking fingers, and Eomer sighed, "I know that, but my sweet, I need you do this for me, stay when I tell you to stay. I am going into battle, I cannot be worrying about you and do my best against my enemies. I am responsible for many lives, including yours. It would be greatly appreciated if you would not go out of your way to tempt fate."

Remorse suddenly overwhelmed her. How guilty would she feel if someone--maybe even Eomer himself--had died unnecessarily because he was thinking of her and not whatever task he had at hand. "I am sorry Eomer, I never meant to… I mean… well, my intention was not to … "

'I know that, too," he smiled at her. "You would never intentionally hurt anyone. " He swiped his thumb across an errant tear, "Shhh, my love, no more tears tonight.

Erienne's arms went round his neck as she hugged him close and he embraced her and she was overwhelmed by the clear knowledge that her penalty could have been much worse, for she knew that her father would have taken a strap to her, not just a bare hand. She whispered against his ear, "Is my penalty over?'

"Yes, why?"

"Are you going to make love to me?"

"I believe that was the plan."

"Then shut up and get on with it."

Eomer did as he was ordered, setting her to her feet, and then turning her to face away from him as he feathered soft kisses across her red bottom. Then he scooted to middle of the bed, encouraging her to follow. She joined him, and Eomer quickly settled her beneath him and starting at her neck began to kiss his way down the length of her. He kissed and caressed every inch of her and she matched every touch with touches and caresses of her own.

With the levels of emotion that they been through already it didn't take long for both of them to want to get down the actual business of joining. He entered her, and her legs went around him. He thrust into her fast and hard, giving way to the urgency of his passion. Erienne met each thrust eagerly, rocking up to meet his strokes reveling in the knowledge that he loved her. And she loved him.

The faint quivering began deep in her core, expanding outward and increasing in intensity as he drove her higher and higher. She crested the waves of pleasures and plummeted over the other side, falling into sensation as he spilled his seed within her sweet depths, crying her out her name as they both came undone.

Eomer settled beside her, gathering her close. Clinging to the woman who held his heart and his soul. And although neither of them knew it yet his seed had long since taken root and Erienne carried his child.


	17. Chapter 17

**~Chapter 17~**

Eomer and Erienne made love several times throughout the night. As daylight outside penetrated the tent, Eomer eased Erienne's head from his shoulder, kissing her forehead, and then getting up. He allowed his gaze roam her naked body for a few moments, the silken strands of her hair laying across the pillow, her bare breasts peaking in the early morning chill, her narrow waist and gently curving hips.

Eomer's manhood swelled again at the sight of her, so peaceful, so beautiful in sleep. He pulled the blanket back over Erienne and forced the urge away, he had Reyna to deal with this morning. He'd had all he was going to take of the girl.

He was going to insist that Reyna be disciplined to his satisfaction or he would take the matter into his own hands. He didn't want to have to do that, he'd much rather not have to think of her at all. He dressed except for the final layer of his armor. It could wait, he needed to speak with Reyna's father, and he had no qualms about voicing his complaints about Reyna in front of her brothers.

He hoped that Gowain could handle this privately. He certainly did not want to embarrass Gowain's house publicly. Gowain and his sons were faithful riders, but if something was not done about Reyna soon, Eomer would take care of the matter publicly, irregardless of the shame that it might bring to Gowain.

He found Gowain and his sons breakfasting with a large number of Eomer's company. He pulled Gowain aside, "I would speak with you in private."

They moved away from the ears of the rest "You seem troubled, m'lord."

"Aye, Gowain, that I am, it concerns your daughter."

A visibly pained expression crossed Gowain's face, his eyes closing with a cringe, "What has Reyna done now?"

"Suffice it to say that should I catch her even considering setting foot in my sleeping quarters, be it the palace, my tent or under the nearest rock she does so at her own peril. I have no use for her or all her little schemes. I do not want her anywhere near me, nor do I ever want her in my bed again.

"She is malicious and vindictive and she cares little for the feelings of anyone but herself. She went out of her way last evening to hurt myself and Erienne. Throwing herself naked at me in my tent without invitation, and I believe she did it on purpose to hurt Erienne. I will not tolerate her meddling in my private affairs. Settle this Gowain, one more incident and Reyna's fate falls into my hands. And I promise neither you nor Reyna will like the result. "

Gowain was startled by his lord's pronouncement. The girl was going to be the death of him yet. She was obviously a bad seed and he could not longer lay the blame on her mother's death when Reyna was but yet a child. He'd been lax in controlling her and they were all paying the price now.

"My apologies m'lord. I shall take care of it straightaway. "

"I would be a witness to this Gowain."

"Aye m'lord."

"Shall we get on with it then?"

Gowain glanced back over his shoulder at his sons, noting that they were watching the exchange between him and the Lord Marshall. Having their attention, he called out to them, "Find your sister and bring her to me at once."

The two younger men exchanged glances and rose shaking their heads in disgust. Reyna's escapades were a constant source of embarrassment to both of them, it was bad enough to listen to the talk from the men who had bedded their sister. But she had done something to bring on the wrath of Lord something was to be done at last. Galen and Eras rose and split up to locate their errant sister…

Reyna was found by Galen who dragged his naked sister from the bed of one his fellow riders. He gave her chemise to her telling her to put it on quickly, that their father was looking for her. She saw the anger flashing in her brother's eyes and complied quickly. She went to grab her dress, but Galen stopped her; tucking her dress under his arm, and tossing her over his shoulder. She screeched as she struggled against him, "I cannot go outside like this Galen."

"Whyever not, sister? You are wearing more now than you wear to bed with them. Most of them have seen you naked and I am sure by the time you finish the rest will have too. If you are humiliated by this then all the better. It is time that you got a taste of the embarrassment you heap on our family name with all that you do. It far too late to put on airs of modesty. I am ashamed to be your brother. Whatever you have done this time, you have gone too far. You have humiliated father again, and this time his hand has been forced; what the hell did you do to bring about the Lord Marshall's fury, Reyna?"

Galen was certain he felt a shudder go through his sister's body at the mention of Lord Eomer. If she was frightened so be it, she would get no sympathy from him. Her punishment was long overdue. He took her to their father's tent and set her on her feet before their father.

Gowain did not look at Reyna but at Galen, "Where did you find her?"

Given Reyna's state of dress he was afraid he knew the answer. Galen confirmed his suspicions, "Naked, in a man's bed."

"Why do you constantly insist on shaming me Reyna?" Gowain drew back his hand and sent Reyna sprawling. Reyna looked up at her father in surprise; he'd never struck her before.

The tent flap raised as Eras entered. Seeing Reyna on the ground, and blood trickling from Reyna's lower lip, he moved forward to help her up.

"Do not aid her." Gowain's tone brooked no interference. "Get her on her feet and hold her, this strapping is long overdue"

Reyna's eyes widened as she realized her father was serious and she began to plead, "Father please don't do this. I promise, I won't…."

"Galen shut her up. I don't wish this to become public knowledge on the eve of a war."

Galen jerked Reyna to her feet. Eras seemed hesitant but Galen prompted him, "Hold her still." Eras did as his brother commanded holding Reyna's arms in his strong hands while Galen tied the gag in her mouth.

Gowain took Reyna's face is his hand, making his daughter meet his gaze. "I wish more than anything not to have to do this, but my hands are tied daughter, you must learn that there are consequences to your actions. Your behavior risks all that WE have and that I cannot allow. I have no choice in this today but I pray you do not force me to have to do it again.

Reyna felt utterly betrayed as her brothers each took a side and held her up as her father's strap found her buttocks over and over again. Despite her brothers holding her up eventually Reyna's legs gave way and a voice sounded out from a dark corner. "Enough."

Reyna looked up to see who had witnessed her punishment. Eomer stepped out of the shadows. "I am satisfied."

The Lord Marshall didn't say another word as he departed from Gowain's tent.


	18. Chapter 18

**~Chapter 18~**

Eomer went back to his tent. He should have felt better about the situation with Reyna but he didn't. He could only hope that the strapping had done some good. That she had learned some sort of lesson from this. Instead he knew deep down that nothing was going to reach her.

He'd stopped the strapping because of Gowain. And Galen seemed to be enjoying his sister's punishment a bit too much. Eras had looked like he'd love to be absolutely anywhere but holding his sister still for punishment. There was fine line between a proper punishment and abuse. For that reason he'd stopped the punishment when she could no longer stand on her own. He'd seen the relief of Gowain's face as he wielded the leather belt against his daughter when he'd finally been allowed to stop. At least Reyna knew that henceforth her actions now had consequences.

The flap dropped behind him and Eomer stared at his lover, at Erienne, who only now was beginning to stir. She'd been exhausted, he'd kept her up most of the night talking and making love. He was hopelessly in love with her, and he knew a time was coming when the battle he would have to fight would not be far away but right here in Rohan, for he would be expected to marry and produce heirs.

No matter how delightful Erienne was, how many hearts she won over; he would be expected to marry someone else, of title or of a royal line. The only woman he would ever want was Erienne. He was going to have to fight for the right to love her. He was going to have to fight to make the woman he loved his bride.

He sat down beside her, his fingers tracing the lines of her face, memorizing the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, determined to take the memory of her with him. He leaned forward his lips just grazing across her forehead. She was the keeper of his heart and his heart lurched at the thought of leaving her behind again. She would be safe enough once she was back at Edoras. Eowyn would watch after her.

His fingers grazed across her throat gliding down her breastbone, stroking gently in the valley between her breasts. She stirred again murmuring his name and he removed his hand. He had much to attend to today. This would have to wait. He drew the blanket back up over her and whispered, "Later my love, rest now. Rest sweet Erienne."

He put on the rest of his armor to return to the business at hand. The business of war in Gondor. He paused at the entrance to the tent looking back at the blonde head above the covers. He would be glad when this horrid war was over and he could plan his future with her. Simply loving her would not be enough. He wanted her to be truly his.

Eomer went about his business, doing his duty as Lord Marshall, his mind straying constantly to the blond beauty he'd left sleeping in his bed. He was approached later on by Legolas.

"Eomer, how fares Erienne this rising?"

"She still sleeps, Legolas." Eomer knew that Erienne considered Legolas her friend but he found the elf's constant attention to Erienne's well-being a bit inappropriate. He'd been shocked by the wave of possessiveness that had swelled in him when he'd seen his lover in the elf's arms.

"All is well with the two of you?"

"Not that it's any of your concern but yes all is well." Irritation simmered in Eomer's tone and he fought to push it aside in spite of what he'd seen last night.

Just a hint of a smile played at the corner of Legolas's mouth.. Although neither of them took the rivalry between them seriously. Legolas just wanted to make sure Eomer knew he was not alone in his devotion to the girl. Both of them knew who held Erienne's heart, and yet the fact that Eomer was a bit jealous was good, it meant he was unlikely to take Erienne for granted.

***

Back in Gowain's tent Eras attended his sister's injuries. Even though he knew of the things his sister did, Eras still felt affection for her. She was his family. It had torn him up inside holding his sister for his father's belt. Watching as his father found his mark over and over and over again. He had not known that Lord Eomer was there to witness Reyna's punishment. He still did not what offense had resulted in her punishment. All he knew was the look of betrayal on Reyna's face cut straight to his heart.

Gowain had taken his leave and Galen stood by making snide remarks about what a slut their sister was. His dark eyes, so much like Reyna's glittered with disgust. He even began taunting Eras, 'Leave the whore alone Eras. Do not ease her pain. That defeats the whole purpose of the punishment."

Eras wondered if Galen realized exactly how much alike he and Reyna actually were. "Leave us be Galen. Shall we go off to war, one in which we are unlikely to return and let the last words we have with our sister, our kin, be hateful and violent?"

"Eras, she offended the Lord Marshall, shall we pet her for earning a punishment?"

"Aye, she earned a punishment, and he as is his right was witness and deemed if sufficient. Who are we to second guess our lord. He at least has some compassion, I find yours is sadly lacking. "

"Every time she lifts her skirts she dishonors us. I am so tired of hearing from our fellow horsemen what it is like to lie between our sister's thighs. Any affection I felt for her died a long time ago." Galen strode from the tent in a fury, calling back over his shoulder. "She is nothing more to me than a common harlot!"

Galen had not cared that Reyna heard every word. He wanted to hurt her more. The result of his display was that Reyna's current thoughts were that the men were going off to war and with any luck that Galen would be one of the first to fall.


	19. Chapter 19

**~Chapter 19~**

The day was long and much had happened. Eomer spent little of the daylight hours with Erienne. He was very much occupied with the business of war. His uncle and Lord Aragorn were disappointed by the number of troops. Less that half of what was expected had arrived.

He'd quarreled with Eowyn about the hobbit Merry. He didn't think it right that she encouraged him. He felt obligated to spend time with his men, to try a boost their morale when they were going into battle against such overwhelming odds. Lord Elrond of Rivendell had arrived to give counsel to Lord Aragorn.

Then Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas abandoned them, leaving them to face Gondor alone, riding off down the dark path into the mountains that bespoke great evil. No one expected to see them ever again.

He had wiped his sister's tears of heartbreak, for Lord Aragorn had not only abandoned them all to face Gondor, but had also rejected his sister's love.

It was late when Eomer finally returned to his tent. He went inside. As expected, Erienne was there. Again she was sleeping, curled up alone in the center of the bed. For a while he just stood beside the bed and watched her sleep. Her pale gold hair was loose and spread around her. How anyone could look at her and deem her unworthy to be his life's mate was beyond him. He cared not who her parents were, where she'd come from. He only cared that she was everything to him. Without her he HAD nothing. Without her he WAS nothing.

From the first moment, he'd seen her, as he'd held her as she cried in grief over the loss of everything and everyone she'd ever known she had touched his soul. Then after the first time he'd made love to her, knowing that forevermore if he should ever take another to his bed, he would always find a need to compare them to his sweet treasure. Day after day in the saddle, with her in his arms, she'd crept into his heart and ruled his every thought. He was in love with her, now and forever. He could never love another the way he loved her.

He loved her beyond reason and desired her with every fiber of his being. He removed his armor, and then his tunic and boots before sitting down beside her on the bed, wearing nothing but his leggings. He reached out, sliding his fingers alongside her face, tracing a mental outline of her face. Sketching a mental picture of this beautiful creature to carry with him in his heart as he went into battle.

She shifted, stretching languidly, evoking such an erotic image, even though she was fully dressed. Her hand came up to close around his and she murmured his name, "Eomer. I missed you."

"Aye love, and I missed you as well. Would that I could have spent the day naked—with you in my arms rather than wondering and arguing what strategy we will use once we reach Minas Tirith. I am weary of all this talk of war. Give me something else to occupy my thoughts, my sweetling, for I would much like to sleep with peace tonight."

She reached up to touch his troubled face. "Eomer, m' lord, my love… I would have that you not leave me at all… but that is a wish that is surely impossible. It your responsibility, your duty and I cannot withhold you from it. I do not wish to entertain thoughts that you might not return. But those thoughts are mine and they do exist. That you go into battle with the knowledge that you are well loved and someone awaits you to return is my fondest wish. That you think fondly of me and do your best to return to me."

" Erienne," his hands found her shoulders pulling her up to his body, his lips brushing against her forehead, then kissing down her face, her nose, her cheeks, then murmuring softly against her lips, "Fondness? Nay, my love, I think not."

His tongue enticed hers to dance for sweet, tender moments with his, his mouth then moving downward to her throat. "With adoration, sweetling? Tis a certainty." His fingers pulled the lacings of her bodice.

His fingers skimmed lightly from her collarbone down the valley between her breasts. His mouth returning to hers, whispering against her lips as he cupped a single breast. "With passion and desire? Always, my love, always. With all my heart."

He took her mouth, delving with his tongue, tasting of her sweetness. Stealing more of the sweet kisses he could not get enough of. Eomer stood pulling her up to her knees on the bed. His hands pushed the dress off her shoulders and down her arms. Soon he had bared her body from the waist up. He crushed her body to his, bare skin to bare skin.

Erienne melted against Eomer, her arms going round his neck, clinging to her lover with blazing desire—cherishing every word of Eomer's fiery passion, memorizing every searing touch, each burning caress.

Erienne pulled away from Eomer's kiss, moving her mouth down his neck, raining kisses across his cheek, teasing the his nipples with her teeth. He groaned, almost a growl as he submitted to her assault. He lowered his head to capture one firm peaked breast in his mouth and after considerable attention paid equal worship to the other.

Meanwhile Erienne's hand found his laces, slipping her hand inside the leggings to caress and stroke the full, hard length of him. His response was a groan of pleasure as her fingers closed around him. For several long moments he stilled as her fingers stroked him, caressing him with featherlike fingertips. He pulled her hand away and worked his way out of the leggings so that he stood naked before her. Her eyes moved up and down his muscled body.

Eomer reached forward to push the dress down past her hips and urged her to return to the bed's center, which she did leaving her dress behind and she too was now fully naked. She sat naked in the middle of the bed, Leaning back on her hands, her hair falling around her in glorious abandon, her nipples erect begging to be suckled and her legs spread wide in mute invitation, He met her gaze, their faces reflecting what they felt for each other; unfettered passion, raging desires, and undying love. Good and pure.

He joined her on the bed, moving over her starting again with her mouth, moving down her body, kissing, stroking, Erienne matching his every touch, each caress, both of them murmuring their love for the other, whispering of secret desires, hidden passions. He worked his way down her belly, his hand moving to touch her, the passage already slick and flowing with her sweet nectar. His fingers gained entry, slipping into a tender rhythm as her juices flowed out around them, he stroked them into her as his mouth found her breasts again.

Erienne's back arched as she cried out his name, riding the waves of orgasm as he continued to stroke her with his fingers, he stroked her even as the spasms around his fingers faded and he withdrew them, then moved downward to replace the fingers with his mouth and tongue. It was only a matter of moments before he sent her beyond the brink again as she shattered in glittering, blinding ecstasy, crying out with such passion, his name on her lips, that his hand came up to cover her mouth to muffle her loud cries. He did not move to take her quite yet instead drawing her to him, holding Erienne's trembling body against him as she recovered.

As soon as she had recovered sufficiently Erienne moved, pushing herself up off Eomer's chest. She began at his throat again kissing her way down his chest. Eomer lay back and just absorbed the havoc she was wreaking on his senses, and his swollen cock grew ever harder. Eomer nearly arched off the bed at the first touch her tongue on his manhood. She took him into her mouth her tongue caressing him, slowly stroking his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth, steadily drawing the full length of him down her throat. Eomer's hips moved thrusting forward, gently fucking the warm heat of her mouth, reveling in the feel of her tongue as the sensations nearly drove him beyond sanity.

He was almost ready to burst when he took her shoulders and pushed her upward, withdrawing from her mouth, tugging her upwards, settling her atop him, and sinking into the depths of the wet passage that was so slick and ready for his entry. She rocked back and forth, grinding herself against him, moving against his now frenzied thrusting as they both came undone, falling with ecstatic abandon beyond the peak, the beating of their hearts and the rhythm of their breathing having become one. His seed spilled within her, as they found completion of their passion and their desires were fully spent.

He held her loving body against his, curling around her, the strength of their love feeding the flicker of hope that goodness would somehow prevail against a world that was being steadily overcome by darkness and fear.


	20. Chapter 20

~Chapter 20~

Dawn came and with it the departure of the men for war in Gondor. There were brief but tearful farewells from the women of the court as they bid their men folk farewell, knowing that many would not return. The emotions spilling out this morning were as varied as the people themselves.

In Eomer's tent, Erienne braced herself for his departure, standing by bravely as he prepared himself to leave her again. For Erienne's part it took an act of sheer determination to contain her tears. Piece by piece Eomer donned his armor, looking every bit the brave strong warrior, a future king. She helped with last few pieces. Anything to touch him, to feel his warm skin, inhale the familiar masculine scent of him.

It felt like something was squeezing her heart at the thought of what he going off to do; and the very real possibility that he would not return. But she knew he had to go. The evil that the Rohirrim was going off to face had to be stopped somehow.

_But what could they really do against the evil that sweeping through Middle Earth?_

Erienne fought her tears and her despair but her tears fell anyway. Eomer reached out to wipe them away, fighting against the lump in his own throat.

"Erienne," Eomer whispered consolingly, "don't cry my love; I have every intention of returning. I have you to come back to."

"I love you."

"Aye, my treasure, and I love you. I will think of you much while I am away. As much as I wish it otherwise, I cannot tarry any longer—Rohan has dark battles to fight."

Erienne dropped her gaze to the floor, unable to meet his gaze, her heart almost breaking, "I know."

Reaching out, Eomer took Erienne's small hand in his much larger one. Lifting her hand to his mouth he kissed it, his lips lingering against her skin until she shifted her gaze to meet his again, "Smile for me, for that is the memory of you that I wish to carry with me."

She managed a weak smile, swallowing the lump in her throat and battling against the next round of tears. Eomer glanced around to make sure he'd forgotten nothing. He strapped on his weapons, grabbed what he still needed to strap on his horse and took Erienne's hand with his free hand and together they walked out into the pale light of the new day as dawn broke across the horizon.

She accompanied Eomer all the way to the horses, she hugged several of the Rohirrim who'd befriended her when she'd first been rescued. Bidding them all fond farewell and wished for their safe return.

***

In Gowain's tent there was a great sadness, for Gowain knew he would most likely not to see his daughter again. No matter what she'd done she was still his child and therefore he loved her. He only prayed that Reyna somehow found her way. That someday she would realize she did not have to scheme and plot to find whatever she was seeking. Right now she would not even look at him.

Galen and Reyna continued to stare daggers at each other, the stubborn streak in both of them keeping their animosity at a peak. Then it was time to go and despite her obviously still fresh fury from the previous day's punishment directed to Gowain and Galen, there was an actual tear in Reyna's eye as she hugged Eras in farewell.

She followed like all the rest who gathered to watch them ride away. She watched almost sick at the sight as she watched the Lord Marshall kissing his village whore farewell.

No one seemed to notice that Lady Eowyn was not present.

****

By the time the sun was high in the sky Dunharrow was silent and empty. The soldiers were long gone en route to Minas Tirith and the rest on the trek back to Edoras.

Reyna held back watching Erienne, the wheels turning, scheming and plotting, well aware that most of the people who knew Erienne were well on their way to almost certain death given what Reyna knew about what the Rohirrim was up against. Almost everyone in the court knew Reyna, and she intended to use it all to he advantage. Why not? All who sought to punish her were long gone and not likely to return.

Erienne trudged onward with everyone, but as the sun rose higher in the sky the heat began to bother her and she began to tire. She'd not eaten this morning, she didn't feel well. She was thinking now that might have been a mistake. As afternoon wore on she began to fall further behind in the group, By the time they reached the gates of Edoras she was walking with the stragglers.

She was simply too tired to go all the way to the Golden Hall, so, instead she took the easy way out and stopped to take refuge for the night with Kyla and Tyra who like many other refugees had been given the empty home of those who had not returned from Helms Deep. She was welcomed openly and after being well fed she fell into a deep and sound sleep.

****

The sun had been up for quite some time before Erienne crawled out of the bed at Kyla's dwelling. She didn't what wrong with, she felt lightheaded, and stomach was churning. She moved from the bed chamber to the main living area of the home. "Good morning sleepyhead, I thought you were going to sleep the day away." teased Kyla.

"Yea, you're a sleepyhead," spouted Brynne.

"She is not," retorted Mara, "she's just tired."

"Enough girls," scolded Tyna. "Can't you see our friend doesn't feel well."

"We saved you some breakfast," Kyla said setting a bowl on table in front of Erienne.

The smell drifted up from the bowl and Erienne fled the dwelling, making it outside right before she threw up.  
She straightened up, then returned; Tyna and Kyla eyeing her curiously. Seeming to know something she didn't, "What? Have I done something wrong."

"Erienne, child, when was your last flow?"

"What?" Her mind not comprehending what Kyla was asking.

"When was your last flow?"

Erienne thought back, she hadn't had one since before the wild men attacked her village. That would mean it had been almost two months. Realization dawned at where Kyla's questions were going and her hand went instinctively to her abdomen. _A child? Could it possibly be true? _

All kinds of thoughts raced through her head and yet the only thing she could really come to terms with was the fact that she carried Eomer's child. And the thought filled her with great joy.

Several days had passed and with her father and brothers gone off to war in Gondor, Reyna was free to pursue whatever pleasures she chose with out fear of reprisal. She had her mouth wrapped expertly around the huge member of her current lover. She moved along the length of him bringing him to completion rather quickly, his satisfied groans echoing through the otherwise empty dwelling. She had no real affection for her current lover, hell what was his name anyway. But Reyna knew he'd been lurking around waiting for a chance with her for quite some time. He was a hulking brute, but not a warrior or a horseman.

Oh well, his name wasn't important, his loyalty to her was and if she had to tolerate his fumbling, inept attempts at intercourse to further her plans so be it. Laeko-- that was it. She wanted to keep him panting after her, at her beck and call, ready and willing to fulfill any request she might make of him. He would be crucial to her plans.

Reyna had also kept her presence well known to the current guard at the royal house, passing out necessary favors to ensure the success of her plans.

Encouraging their trust, giving them no reason to doubt the lies she fed them as she let them take her body, while she enslaved their minds. She had not laid eyes on Erienne in several days, since they had returned from Dunharrow, but she knew it was only a matter of time before she surfaced and Reyna intended to be prepared. The blond bitch wouldn't know what hit her.

At least Reyna had the first part of her plan in hand, she still had other details to work out. But suffice it to say that when and if Eomer returned, his little plaything would be long gone.

Faraway in Gondor, the battle for Minas Tirith was over, King Théoden was dead and Eowyn lay severely injured in the Houses of Healing. Eomer--no long the Marshall of Rohan armies--but it's new king was sitting at her side, willing his beautiful sister to stay with him, to cling to her life. Aragorn-now king also, sat with him, using his healing hands in a valiant effort to mend Eowyn's battered and bruised body.

They waited and watched, praying for Eowyn's recovery, his mind drifting back to Rohan, also overwhelmed with worry for Erienne, _who was watching out for her?_

He'd caught a glimpse of Legolas whose brow seemed arched in similar concern given that they'd all thought she'd be safe in Eowyn's care, but instead Eowyn lay here, and they all still had so much to consider now. They had won another battle, but the war was far from over. Rohan had lost many of its riders to the Orc armies, more than half in fact, Gowain and Eras included in that number.

Galen was among the multitude of injured Rohirrim warriors and lay here somewhere in the Houses of Healing, and like so many others was clinging to life by mere threads. Despite their miraculous victory the world he'd known was still crumbling around him.

As much he longed to cast it all aside and flee back to Edoras, to take comfort in Erienne's arms, he could not. Now that he was king his duties to Rohan were greater than ever. And the worry over Erienne and Eowyn combined with the weight of all this new responsibility was nearly crushing him.

The morning sickness had persisted day after day and Erienne lingered in a near constant state of fatigue. Kyla and Tyna insisted that she stay with them, encouraging her to rest, reminding her frequently that she had no one at the Great Hall right now. Erienne had agreed, and let them convince her to stay there with them until Rohan's armies returned from Gondor.

However this morning she'd felt much improved; the sickness and fatigue were not what they were before and it was a lovely day outside and.

She told Tyna where she was going and headed off for the Golden Hall, intending to retrieve the remainder of her things from Lady Eowyn's chambers. Erienne was still unaware that Eowyn had not returned with them…

She had no way of knowing she was walking straight into disaster.


	21. Chapter 21

**~Chapter 21~**

Reyna somehow missed Erienne's approach to the Golden Hall but she didn't miss her making her way up the stairs to the royal bedchambers. Reyna wasted no time in putting her plans into motion.

In Eowyn's chamber Erienne gathered her meager belongs along with the one gown that Eowyn had given her. She held the dress up against herself, looking down; remembering the loving, approving look on Eomer's face when she had worn the gown, the night she was presented to King Théoden. And the sweet loving interlude they'd had afterward. They had spent almost the entire night in his bed, Eomer waking her and sending back off to this room before dawn, for the sake of appearances.

Erienne was almost ready to leave when the door to Eowyn's room was flung wide and Reyna entered accompanied by two of the palace guards.

"See I told you I saw someone sneaking up here. Look at this, stealing from our Lady Eowyn."

Erienne protested, "These things are mine, I was just retrieving them, where is Eowyn?" Eowyn would vouch for her.

"Eowyn is not here, she did not return from Dunharrow."

Erienne's heart froze. _What had happened to Eowyn_, she thought, the gravity of her current situation not sinking in yet. Her only concern at the moment for her friend, for her beloved's sister.

"Take her," Reyna demanded, "She has stolen from the royal house." The guards grabbed Erienne.

"Eomer will not like this Reyna." Erienne said, trying wrest herself from the grasp of the guards while trying to reason with a jealous, unreasonable woman. "Have you not already incurred enough of his wrath?"

"Listen to her disrespect, addressing members of the royal house so informally."

Reyna hoped the guard missed the fact the Erienne had called her by name. If they realized Erienne knew her the entire plot would fail. "How dare she think herself equal, How dare she infer that she knows what the Lord Marshall thinks and here she stands stealing from our Lady. You are a bold thief. To stroll into the palace in the light of day..."

"I am no thief," Erienne declared again, struggling against the strength of the guards as her hands were bound behind her. "just as you are no maiden."

"How dare you insult me?" Reyna slapped her, hard enough that she would have hit the floor if not for the guards already holding her. She continued to lay her plan, playing it to the hilt. Her haughty comments were for the benefit of the guards. "Take this wench away, we'll see what Lord Eomer thinks of thieving whores when he returns."

With Reyna at the head of the small procession Erienne was led her away. She was taken to a cell in the lower level of the palace. She was pushed inside and the door was closed and locked behind her. They hadn't even bothered to untie her hands.

_When Eomer returns?_ Erienne thought, he could be gone for weeks. No one knew how long the war in Gondor would last. She took a good look at the cell she was in. Cold stone, no blanket, not even straw on the floor. It was cool and damp, the chill already slipping through her dress, and without a doubt it would be colder at night.

The room began to spin as a wave of dizziness washed through her, and she managed to lean her back against the cold stone, sliding her body downward to the floor of the cell before she fell. She knew if she fainted while standing with her hands still tied she risked a serious injury. She had not eaten this morning because she had not wanted to throw up again. She was regretting that choice now.

_Why was Reyna doing this? What purpose would it serve?_

Eomer was going to be furious when he returned--if he returned. She swallowed the lump in her throat, no ifs were allowed she could not think such things. He had to return. She needed him. Their baby would need him.

_How long would it be before someone bothered to come back to untie her hands, to feed her? _

_How was she to relieve herself with her hands tied? _

_What affect would the damp cold and a lack of food have on her unborn child? _

She did not dare try to appeal to Reyna on a maternal level. Reyna under no circumstances could know that she was pregnant. That was likely fuel Reyna's temper further. Likely to get her tossed down a flight of stairs to cause her to miscarry or even worse.

Erienne steeled herself to get through this, to do whatever necessary to protect Eomer's child from the whims of the madwoman who was holding her prisoner in this cell. Still, despite her determination, she was here in a cell, alone except for the child she carried. There was no shame in tears for there was no one to see or hear. Erienne sat on the cold stone floor and she cried.

***

They rode off to the Black Gate of Mordor to take on Sauron. Two kings, two hobbits, a wizard, a dwarf, an elf and what remained of the combined forces of Gondor and Rohan.

Despite the gravity of the situation Eomer had other things on his mind. Eowyn lived and was healing well, and the young steward Faramir seemed to have formed a promising affection for Eowyn if she would just reach out and take it. But more than anything his thoughts were of Erienne, what was she doing,? Was she well? And how desperately he longed to hold her in his arms. To sink into the warmth of her body. To hear her sweet cries as they found completion together.

The forward motion stopped, and Eomer King's thoughts returned to the present, as they all stared at the Black Gate. He wondered again at the foolhardiness of this action, yet he could not sit back and do nothing.

They had to fight for their world, if not, what world would there be left to share with Erienne and his sister?

As the gates opened to show how vastly they were outnumbered, he could only think of them, That he would do this and somehow he would return to them.

Erienne's sweet face was the last thought in his head as all hell broke loose…


	22. Chapter 22

**~CHAPTER 22~**

The day had been a long one, and Erienne had fallen asleep despite the cold and her hunger. Her arms, still bound behind her were numb and at sometime during her sleep she had slumped to the floor and could only lay there unable to push herself back upright. Was Reyna going to leave her here like this to simply waste away?

It was dark now in the chamber and Erienne could hear skittering sounds. _Please don't let it be rats_, she prayed. She desperately needed to relieve herself but she couldn't without soiling the clothes she had on. She had no way of knowing the passage of time in the darkness, so she didn't know whether it had been just minutes or long hours since she last dropped off to sleep. She heard a key in the lock and moments later a lit torch illuminated the room.

She blinked her eyes, seeking to focus on her visitor. It was one of the guards from this morning. He looked surprised to see that she was still bound.

"Has no one tended to you at all?"

"No one, and I should not be in here."

He moved quickly to help her upright and moved to untie her wrists, reprimanding her even as he did so. "Then you should not be stealing from Lady Eowyn."

"I was not stealing from her. The clothes I had were my own."

"I can believe the one dress is yours, but what of the fancy one, how would you come to own such a gown?"

"Lady Eowyn gave it to me."

"And why pray tell me, would she give a common peasant a fancy dress."

"My name is Erienne and I share Lord Eomer's bed."

"My name is Daiken and I do not believe you." he replied, his gaze raking the length of her slender form, and Erienne realized he was sizing up his chances. "Why would Mistress Reyna lie about such a thing?"

"Mistress Reyna—such a grand term for a court whore, is a foul, obsessed woman, jealous because Eomer prefers my company in his bed. I am the Lord Marshall's lover, his mistress, consort or whatever else it is called and my lord has no desire for her anymore. In fact, he despises her for the common slut that she is."

Daiken did not at anytime question Erienne's assessment of Reyna; or deny Reyna's whorish abilities. For Reyna was truly a talented whore. He had been the recipient of Reyna's talents. And he had been witness to her temper more than once just today alone.

"The words you speak may be true and when Lord Eomer returns one of you will be proved a liar. I will admit that you do not seem to be the great evil woman that Reyna implies, but at the moment it is her word against yours, and I know you not. Can you think of anything that might sway me in your direction?" His gaze swept across Erienne's lithe body, slender frame, golden hair- his hand coming up, boldly grazing her breast.

It took every ounce of strength in her not to reach out and slap his hand away. But she wasn't that foolish, he alone had returned to check on her. He alone at this moment was her key to survival. Instead, she calmly met his gaze, reaching out and gently moving his hand away. "As is Eomer's wish I share my favors with no one save him. I am his and his alone. I have known no other man and nor do I desire to."

Daiken could not hide his disappointment but he was no fool. He would not force her compliance or make her beg to have her basic needs met. If even a portion of what she spoke was true, his life was most likely forfeit on Lord Eomer's return already, but on the other hand he could not let her go unless he was sure was telling the truth, If he forced sexual favors from the Lord Marshall's woman- forfeiture of his life would be a certainty. From all he'd heard in the past, the Lord Marshall did not seem to be a sharing type of man.

He left her, promising to return soon, with some food and water, a bucket for the corner so she could relieve herself and a blanket. All which should have been taken care of by the warden, after she'd first been arrested. He would find out why in the morning.

When he left her the second time, she was settled much more comfortably, and he had a nagging feeling in his gut that Reyna was the bad one here, but he also knew what she could do for him in bed, and this pretty little thing would have no part of him.

If Reyna was angry for him seeing to Erienne's needs so be it. Daiken would not forfeit his life for a woman in a jealous tantrum. For the next week although prisoner in her cell, Erienne was well cared for by the warden, Daiken checking on her daily to make sure all was well.

**_FAR AWAY IN MORDOR_**

It was over. Sauron was defeated and the ring destroyed. It took a week to make it back to Minas Tirith. Eomer found to his delight that while she recovered Eowyn had overcome her obsession with Lord Aragorn and had looked favorably on Faramir's declaration of love and had agreed to marry him. Despite the great sadness to their family in the loss of both Theoden and Theodred in the last months, he was happy to see Eowyn had found a cause for joy.

He and Aragorn had spoken and decided they would all travel back to Edoras for his uncle's funeral rites and his own coronation. But first there was the coming coronation of Aragorn as King of Gondor. It would be a least another week before they could begin the journey back to Rohan. However he did send riders ahead so that preparations could begin for the upcoming events.

*******

It had been at least a fortnight since Erienne's arrest. Word had come that Eomer the new King would return in another week or so.

Reyna opened the door to Erienne's cell, her eyes growing wide at the sight before her. Erienne still alive and healthy. Looking freshly bathed--_what the hell was going on?_

Her mouth dropped in surprise and Erienne spoke back with quiet venom. "What's the matter Reyna? Something not to your liking? I know what you expected, what you were intending. You deliberately did not tell the warden. Hoping no one would be the wiser and that I would have wasted away. You left me here to starve, without food or water, with my hands tied behind me, hoping I would die in my own filth in agonizing pain from starvation. You underestimate the compassion of those you conspire with to do your bidding. One of them returned to check on me and the warden does his duty nothing more here. And you would do well to drop your charges and let me go and even better remove yourself from Meduseld before Eomer returns. "

"Daiken!" Reyna stated, what Eomer might do the least of her concern at the moment. Fury at her failed plan spilled forth. "I should have known, he was too uninterested this last week." Her eyes suddenly narrowed suspiciously, "You let him have you, didn't you?"

Ereinne's eyes widen in insult. "Absolutely not. I don't want to risk catching anything that you might have shared with him. Not a chance, for I love Eomer. If Daiken errs in your eyes it is on the side of his own self preservation, knowing that how he treats me here will go a long way in saving his skin when Eomer returns."

"And who exactly will be vouching for him. _**You?**_ You think this is over, just bide your time and wait for him to return. Think again, I_** will**_ be rid of you one way or another."

Once again the door to Erienne's cell closed and the key turned in the lock. Erienne did not worry until Daiken failed to show up that afternoon and for the next three days. Otherwise, her needs were met. She did not know Eomer would return soon, or anything at all about the war, of King Theoden's death. She just knew that aside from her meals and water sliding through her door each day she was now completely alone again.

Several more days passed, and there was no more word from Daiken and no sign of Reyna and Reyna's absence scared her most of all.

*********


	23. Chapter 23

**~Chapter 23~**

It turned out that Erienne's worry over Reyna was not idle. However she wasn't nearly frightened enough. When Reyna had discovered Erienne alive and well in that cell, she was furious. But she had to think of something else now; too many people knew Erienne was there in the dungeons. So she had to come up with something else. And fate turned out to be in Reyna's favor this time.

A new messenger arrived, this time saying that they would arrive in three days time, having to travel slower given that they were bringing Theoden King home to be laid to rest beside his son Theodred, and they did not want overtire a still recovering Eowyn or Aragorn's new bride, Arwen. Although he did not wish to be separated from his beloved Eowyn, Faramir as current steward since his father's passing had remained behind to watch over Minas Tirith in Aragorn's stead.

All of this worked to Reyna's advantage, everyone around her in such a state of bustling activity that no one took any notice of her comings and goings. Daiken had been taken care of, at least for the time being, Reyna did not take his betrayal lightly and Laeko took him down easily. He occupied a cell not far from Erienne, his wrists and ankles in irons and he was shackled to the wall.

News had spread across the plain about the upcoming coronation of King Eomer. Traders had come from far and wide in expectation of quick profits. Some of them honest men, and others who would steal the food from starving man's mouth. Reyna's time was growing short and she had no choice but take her action.

***

Erienne lay sleeping, curled up in a corner snuggled beneath the blankets that Daiken had provided for her before he disappeared on her. She feared him dead, why else would he have abandoned her? They had developed a friendship of sorts and she had intended to ask Eomer to be merciful and let him be, that is if he still lived.

She had just drifted off to sleep, so soundly she didn't hear the key turning in the lock, and even with more warning, there was nothing she could have done. She was jerked roughly to her feet and slammed against the cell wall, her hands bound behind her again, a gag shoved between her lips, and a blindfold over her eyes.

Still trying to regain her breath from her abrupt impact with the wall, it didn't even occur to her to resist as ropes found their way around her ankles as well. Whoever he was: he was big because he lifted her over his shoulder with ease.

She was too shocked to be scared, but that would come soon enough. She felt the chill of the night air and knew she was outside. From the best she could tell, she had been tossed into the back of wagon, because it began to move. She had no idea where they were going but she knew it had to be outside of the city because she felt as the wagon leveled off and the roads in Edoras were typicaly on a slant with the great hall at the top. She struggled against the bonds on her wrists but they held fast. She was completely helpless.

She began to hear voices, growing louder, music, some sort of revelry. They seemed to travel around it not into it when the wagon stopped. She heard him get down and his footsteps moving away. Then more steps and voices growing steadily louder although she didn't understand the words.

She was pulled from the wagon, and set on her feet, the ropes on her ankles removed so that she could stand on her own and despite the blindfold she knew she was in a lit area, a heavy hand on her upper arm, pushing her forward, jerking on her arm whenever she stumbled.

She felt them around her, smelled ale and wine on them and the heat of their breath as she was examined. Fingers stroking her cheek, hands at her breasts, hands ripping the bodice open to expose her, excited conversation as they manipulated her breasts seeking some response, laughing at her cries of protest from beneath the gag. She tried to back away from the laughter and the hands.

Tears of humiliation were soaking into the blindfold as she was shoved back to the middle and her skirt lifted. Hand's ripped her undergarments, and the skirt pulled higher her backside exposed to night air as she was examined there as well. Suddenly the skirt was dropped and the voices moved away. Ropes returned to her ankles. And although she did not understand the words, she did not mistake the other sound.

The sound of gold coin clinking one against the other as money was counted. There was no doubt whatsoever in Erienne's mind. She had been sold. And she knew without a doubt she would be taken to the slave markets where she would be sold again.

The fragile thread of hope she'd been clinging to snapped in two, the dream that Eomer would return and they would raise their child together shattered. She didn't wonder anymore, she knew, Reyna had done this. She had kept her vow and Erienne was broken at last.

What would happen to Eomer's child now? Would they take all she had left of Eomer, would they take her baby and sell it away from her? Would they even allow her to give birth to the child. She knew there were ways of getting rid of unwanted babies.

But this child was not unwanted, the baby was a precious reminder of what she and Eomer shared. It was too much to cope with. It was easier to give in and she let the blackness take her, where for a little while at least her despair would not exist.

___________________________________________________________________

_**Three days later **_

Edoras was in sight and Eomer's began to race. He would be with her soon. He kept staring ahead, lost in thought never taking his eyes from his destination. He was so engrossed in thoughts of what awaited him that he didn't hear Aragorn talking to him.

"Eomer, EOMER!!" Aragorn shouted, finally getting the younger king's attention. "I know where your mind is…, Don't wait for us, go on ahead, go to her."

Without a second thought, Eomer took off at a full gallop.

Legolas frowned, and Aragorn studied his expression, "Okay Legolas what is it?"

"Something is wrong, but I do not know what."

Legolas stared after Eomer who was rapidly departing from them. After Amon Hen and Boromir's death, Aragorn never questioned any pronouncement Legolas made, and heeded his warnings faithfully. If Legolas said something was wrong, Aragorn did not doubt it. "Then go with him."

With a flick of the reins and a single command to his horse, Legolas raced across the plains to catch up to Eomer, however Eomer's head start was far too great.

Upon reaching the Golden Hall, Eomer dismounted, rushing in side, scanning each room, looking for her pale gold hair, listening for her sweet laughter. He entered his chambers, it looked as if it had not been touched since his departure.

Of course, he thought and went to Eowyn's room. The bundle on the floor and the dress Eowyn had given her in a crumpled heap, sending the first wave of uneasiness through him. He picked up the bundle, opening it, recognizing the items as belonging to Erienne. He didn't understand this. He was making his way back downstairs and he met Legolas coming up.

"She is not there and something is not right…"

"I know, I sense it too." replied Legolas. "Where else might she be?"

"Maybe she is with Kyla's family…," Eomer supposed out loud, fervently desiring this to be the case.

King and elf departed the palace on foot, making their way together to the small dwelling that Eomer had arranged for Kyla, Tyna and the girls after their return from Helm's Deep. They were spotted by two very exuberant little girls who squealed with delight. "Legolas!" Brynne cried out, as she rushed toward him with Mara right behind her.

Smiling at the her, Legolas scooped her up into a brief hug, then deposited her right back down, then did the same with Mara, whose arms went around his neck hugging him tightly for a few more moments, "We missed you." Although full of patience for children, there were serious matters at hand and he carefully drew her arms from around his neck and put her down again.

Moving from one friend to another, Brynne looked at Eomer, clearly glad to see him, speaking the words that popped into her head, "Is it true what Mama says? Are you really the king now?"

He knelt in front of the two girls, "Yes I am king now, but I need to speak with your mama or your grandmother, are they at home?"

"C'mon," Mara said, reaching out and taking his hand, and he stood and allowed her to tug him along behind her and in just moments he was pulled across the threshold by the impatient child, Mara calling out, "Mama! Grandmother! Legolas and Eomer have come."

Kyla entered from the other room, acknowledging Legolas with a nod, and then bowing her head in respect to Rohan's newest king. "I knew you would come."

Kyla's words did nothing to quell his growing apprehension. "Kyla—where is she?"

"I do not know m'lord, tis been over a month…"

Stunned and speechless, a wave of overwhelming panic shot straight through Eomer. It was only Legolas, who although just as worried as Eomer managed to do what needed to be done—to make the further inquiries, "Tell us what you know. "

Kyla withdrew her gaze from the king's face, meeting the elf's eyes.

"She came here after Dunharrow, she was tired and we let her stay with us. She was here a few days, we told her she was welcome to stay with us until you returned, and she didn't know anyone at the hall. All those she knew had ridden off with you to war. She had agreed to stay with us and said she was going to the hall to get her things. She did not return. When she didn't return Tyna went to the hall and asked for her. No one admits to having seen her."

Eomer again found his voice, his desperation reaching new levels of frustration, trying to grasp the situation fully. "But, I know she made it there," Eomer protested, "I found her things in a bundle.. in Eowyn's room." The level of his panic was clear in his agitated tone of voice.

"Come Eomer, we need to go back to the hall and see what we can find out there," Legolas said, taking command, because Eomer was well beyond thinking clearly, his worry was that great. The elf clamped a hand down on the shoulder of Rohan's king and steered him toward the door.

Kyla spoke once more, "Sire, there is one more thing you should know…"

Eomer paused, Legolas dropping his hand, and both turned their worried faces back toward the old woman. "What is it Kyla?"

She hesitated only briefly—_was it really her place to tell Erienne's secret?_ The moment of silence before she answered him was deafening, but she felt Eomer should know exactly what was at stake if she was not found quickly.

"Erienne is with child."


	24. Chapter 24

**~CHAPTER 24~**

_**"Erienne is with child."**_

Eomer was utterly dumbstruck while Legolas instantly grasped the full import of those four words knowing full well that any child Erienne carried would no doubt be Eomer's. Erienne's child would be Eomer's heir. Not that it mattered a damn at the moment. The young woman was clearly missing and he fought a wave of panic almost as strong as Eomer's. They had to find her.

With Kyla's word's ringing in his ears Eomer quickened his pace back to the great hall.

_Erienne was to have a child. __**His child**__._

His heart which under other circumstances should have swelled with the greatest joy he could imagine was instead filled with a fear more terrifying than anything he'd ever experienced before.

By the time they reached the Hall again Eomer had snapped out of his daze, and Legolas was stunned by the efficiency with which he carried out his investigation. The first thing he did was order all the doors bolted and commanded everyone to come forward into the main hall. He simply didn't have time to waste on one by one questioning. He took his interrogation to the entire group.

Not a soul in the room doubted the severity of his intense questioning, although the questions were few but the implied penalty for lying to him left little doubt of severe punishment. He asked for any information on Erienne's whereabouts, and noted that he recognized very few of the faces, so many changes wrought due the deaths of so many in all the battles. He gave a description of Erienne, and what details he knew. Hoping to jog someone's memory. Explaining when she was last seen.

A young guard came forward hesitantly, apprehension and guilt written all over his face, "Sire, I think I may know of whom you speak…"

"And you are?" Eomer asked, motioning for the young man to come closer.

"Argus, milord, and if I had known who she was…" he hesitated, looking down at the floor, "Milord, I'm so sorry…"

Eomer grabbed the younger man's chain mail, yanking him closer accusingly, his impatience and desperation the only thing driving him, "What did you do to her?"

"We arrested her sire, she was accused of stealing from Lady Eowyn, she was caught in the act sire, she was in Lady Eowyn's chambers."

"Of course she was, you fool, she was sharing the chambers with my sister." The pieces of what happened given what he'd seen for himself began to fall into place as he drew the correct conclusion out loud, his fury boiling just below the surface. "The things she was accused of stealing were her own property."

Legolas spoke up, once again placing a gentle hand on the king's shoulder, trying to keep him calm, "Who is we?

"Another guard, his name is Daiken."

"And who was her accuser?" Eomer asked, relieved to be getting somewhere with his questions, and his tight grip on the young guard relaxed but he did release him just yet.

With his heart racing with fear Argus met Legolas's gaze instead, willing to look anywhere but into the accusing eyes of his new king.

"It was Mistress Reyna, m'lords."

Legolas swore what was probably a blue streak in Elvish, while Eomer forced himself to let go of the guard. Argus was not the first man who'd been led astray by Reyna's beguiling ways and he had to put some physical distance between them for it would not be prudent to harm his only lead; he would have to deal with him later.

Eomer returned to his interrogation, "Where is she now?"

"As far as I know she is still in the dungeons sire."

Reyna's crimes were mounting—his Erienne in that cold, dark place all this time? "You have not checked?"

Argus shrugged, "No m'lord, Mistress Reyna said she would take care of it."

Legolas and Eomer glanced at each other, obviously thinking the same thing, knowing full well given the hatred Reyna held for Erienne that she would have taken care of it all right, all to Erienne's detriment.

They hurried straightaway to the dungeons.

The warden was not present so Eomer grabbed the keys from the wall. Eomer moved down the corridor, checking each cell, coming to the last locked door to find a young man shackled to the walls.

He'd had water it appeared, but no sign that he'd had any food. It was obvious he'd been shackled standing for quite some time, likely days. Eomer was appalled at his condition, he did not, nor had his uncle- except during the period of Saruman's influence treated any prisoner so terribly. He unlocked the shackles.

Legolas helped the man to sit on the floor and departed the cell to return immediately with some fresh water. "What is your name?" Legolas questioned gently.

"Daiken."

"You are the one who arrested Erienne?"

"Yes." Daiken looked from the elf to the man who had just freed him from his restraints, knowing full well the answer to his question but he asked it anyway. "And who are you?"

"Eomer King of Rohan."

"So she spoke true then. She is your woman?"

Eomer was impressed, Daiken met his eye honestly—without apology—while the other guard, Argus, had squirmed and fidgeted under questioning.

"How did you end up here?" Legolas asked, having his own suspicions.

"Mistress Reyna."

Given Reyna's gift for causing trouble the answer certainly came as no surprise. Eomer met his gaze dead on.

"That much I already expected. So Daiken, tell me everything and start with Erienne's arrest…"

Daiken confessed all he knew, how Reyna had tricked them into arresting Erienne. About the condition he'd found her in when intuition told him to check on her. That the warden had not known Erienne was there, so he had not attended to her. What he'd found out about what Reyna really had intended – for Erienne to die in the cells bound, starved to death.

Daiken watched as his king clenched and unclenched his fists in ever growing outrage.

Daiken went on to explain that he had tried to take care of her, visiting with her for a while each day. Not knowing who to believe and not realizing Reyna's determination. Thinking that with attention to her physical welfare that Erienne would be all right there until Eomer returned and could settle the issue.

The problem had occurred when Reyna had discovered what he'd been doing, and she'd had Laeko—Reyna's current bedmate—overpower him, and the next thing he knew he was here in a cell and shackled to the wall.

"What goes on in here?" A voice bellowed from the corridor.

Eomer stepped out into the corridor to confront the warden. Upon seeing whom he was shouting at the warden's attitude changed abruptly, "Sorry sire, did not know you had returned."

"The female prisoner that was here, where is she?"

"I do not know, m'lord. I went to give her ration four days ago and her cell was empty."

It was clear from the warden's tone that no further information on Erienne was available and Eomer moved on, "What are the charges against Daiken and who made them?"

"Mistress Reyna, she said he tried…"

"Never mind." Eomer interrupted, knowing Reyna's manipulations far too well and what she would have accused Daiken of.

He turned back to the prisoner sitting on the floor. "Daiken, you may go, but not too far, I have a special task for you. Are you up to some revenge? I think your friend Argus will be quite willing to aide you."

Eomer looked back to the warden, "Prepare two cells, you will be having guests very shortly.


	25. Chapter 25

**~Chapter 25~**

Although Eomer was unwilling to trust this to anyone else, he carried a contingent of palace guards and Legolas with him. He sought out Reyna, finding her—no surprise—in bed with Laeko. It mattered not that Laeko was taller and probably outweighed Eomer by a good fifty pounds. Simply fury alone allowed Eomer to yank the naked man off of Reyna. Upon seeing the number of guards in the room Laeko chose wisely not to fight back.

Eomer reached for Reyna who was trying to flee, grabbing her by her hair and yanked her out of the bed, and then shoved her naked to the guards. "Where is she Reyna?"

Reyna refused to answer his question, her eyes glittering with hatred and fury as the two guards restrained her. Eomer, had no cause for patience, especially where Reyna was concerned. He'd tried to be reasonable, given her chance after chance, but there was no longer room for being reasonable. There was too much at stake. Two very precious lives.

The fact that she was a woman was no longer of relevance to him and Eomer drew back and hit her. So hard the guards lost their grip on her and she bounced off the far wall. Reyna got back up, wiping the blood from her mouth, snarling venomously, "What hold does the little bitch have over you,Eomer?"

Eomer was only too proud to answer, for there was no shame in it. 'You're the bitch Reyna, jealous, petty, stupid, If you must know I'll tell you. I love her, and the child carries will be my heir."

Over to the side Laeko was taking it all in. _Eomer_. This man was Eomer, this man was King of Rohan.

_An heir_, Laeko thought, – this put an entire new outlook on Reyna's crime and his part in it. _What kind fool had Reyna just made of him? How had he let her drag him through her bed to his own death _For no matter how he looked at it jeopardizing the life of a king's unborn child was not a healthy choice.

Laeko knew without a doubt Eomer was going to kill him for what he'd done to aid Reyna's schemes, but he still confessed in the hopes of a merciful death. "I know where she is."

Reyna glared at Laeko, hissing furiously, "Shut up you fool."

"You never learn do you Reyna?" Eomer glared at her. "One of these days you will learn to keep your mouth shut." This time the blow knocked Reyna to the floor. He looked back at Laeko. "You were saying?

"Reyna had me take her from her cell four days ago, milord, Reyna had made all the arrangements."

Eomer's heart filled with dread because he now had an idea of what was coming. "What arrangements."

"She was sold to passing traders." Eomer turned to look at Reyna still sitting on the floor from his last blow with increasing rage, ready to strike her again, but Legolas interceded, knowing Eomer would eventually feel regret for his loss of control, placing his body between Eomer and his target.

"Enough Eomer, we need find out which way to look." Legolas looked at Laeko, "Which way were they going?

Again, Laeko could only hope for mercy when the time came and he cringed even as he spoke the damning words. "To the slave markets at Dol Amroth."

Eomer looked to the guards. "Take them both to the warden."

The gaurds lifted Reyna from the floor, tying her hands behind her back. She sputtered in protest. "But Eomer, I am naked."

Eomer let his gaze run up and down her body in absolute disgust. "So you are. I hadn't noticed and frankly I don't care. "

****

Eomer had turned Reyna over to Daiken's custody, explaining to him that he may treat Reyna anyway he likes, as long as she is still living when he returns, Eomer wanted the final judgment to be his but he wouldn't know what that judgment would be until he returned, hopefully with Erienne and their child safe and sound.

Aragorn and the others had arrived at Meduseld, and Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas were adamant that they would accompany Eomer on his search for Erienne. Eowyn was quite capable of handling things while they were gone.

The men departed with all haste, the traders had a four-day head start but at the speed the traders would be restricted to with slaves, and having the mountains to tackle it would take a fortnight at the least for the traders to reached Dol Amroth. On horseback pushing limits it wouldn't much more than a week.

There was a genuine hope was that they could overtake them before they reached the markets. If Erienne was sold before they got there, then finding her would be nearly impossible. She could be sold and sent over the sea and the young king would never find her then. Eomer kept telling himself it had only been four days, time was on his side. They would have to check the cities between here and there as well in case the traders passed through them.

Arwen comforted Eowyn when she shed tears after hearing what had befallen her brother's young love, and both women truly feared that there might not be a child by the time the men found Erienne—if they found Erienne. It was a tragedy Eowyn did not wish to contemplate, for if her brother did not find her, he would be utterly lost.

****

Meanwhile, despite her despair, Erienne tried her best to find something positive in each day. The day itself was beautiful. Blue skies, white fluffy clouds. She was no longer blindfolded, nor gagged, but the ropes binding her hands and feet had been replaced with shackles and sturdy chains, not exceedingly heavy, yet strong and well made. The chain between her wrists was maybe four feet long with a ring in the middle giving her some kind of movement. It was ingenious for restraining captives; the ring in the middle serving all kinds of purposes.

Currently the ring had been slid around a pole about 12 feet long that was mounted to the side of the traders supply wagons. There were no ankle chains needed, in fact they would be an impediment, as the slaves bound for market were expected to keep up with the wagons. Erienne was one of several women, chained to the wagon on this side.

It had been five days since Reyna had sold her into slavery. She knew the daily routine now, she did what was expected and they had pretty much left her alone. She had managed to repair her bodice enough to afford minimal modesty, having torn some of her underskirt loose and tucking inside her bodice, so that her breasts were covered. She did not have any intention of inviting sexual attention.

Tonight when they stopped they'd be given bread and water and then the ring in the shackles would once again come into play. The trader would first move the chain over their heads from in front of them to behind them and another chain would be run the through the ring of each set of shackles and would then be fastened with a padlock around a large tree. Holding all of them prisoner together, with their chains behind them.

The benefit was that the ability to move and shift avoided severe muscle aches and pains, making for healthier slaves when they finally reached market. And healthy meant higher profits. The walking provided exercise and fresh air, and being fed twice a day kept them from wasting away. This particular trader knew the benefit of keeping his merchandise in top condition.

****

Back in the dungeons of Meduseld Daiken was taking full advantage of Eomer's command. Reyna would be living when he returned, but not much else. He decided he would return Reyna's hospitality by giving her the exact same accommodation she'd given him shackles and all, with an added gift of sorts. She was gagged as well.

He didn't want hear anything that might of come out of the mouth of such a spiteful bitch. The other difference was that she was naked. If Eomer had not seen fit to return her clothes who was he to gainsay his king. Anyway, it would be a hindrance to her punishments.

Daiken decided she should have all the attention she deserved as befit her station. She was a court whore and therefore would be treated as one. She wanted the sexual attentions of the men of the court, then she would have them, any man who wanted her. The same treatment likely to eventually befall her undeserving victim.

So it was with great pleasure that he took her first. He took enjoyment in her pain, feeling absolutely no shame in his actions, especially after how she'd treated him. As far as he was concerned the heartless bitch deserved everything she was getting and then some. He'd had water, so did she.

He had been left standing in the shackles with no relief, so was she. Reyna had no rest, as man after man who'd fallen victim to Reyna's temper and manipulations came forth to add to her humiliation. Only when she passed out did he have mercy, release her arms so she could rest. Come the next morning the shackles went back on and it all began again.


	26. Chapter 26

**~CHAPTER 26~**

_Three days later…_

Erienne was tired. They had started out with the rising sun and her new master was determined to make it to market in record time. He still allowed them water and small rest breaks but he was intent on covering ground. Easy for him, he sat on his ass all damn day, merely controlling where the horses pulled the wagon.

Her morning sickness had passed, her body more intent on hanging on to every morsel it got hold of, and she worried that she wasn't getting enough for both her and the baby. It was the heat that bothered her. She ached all over all the time. All she wanted to do was sleep. Instead she was expected to walk along beside the wagon in chains without a complaint.

Night was becoming harder and harder to deal with. She dreamed every night of Eomer when sleep would finally claim her. His beautiful smile. The look of love in his eyes whenever he touched her. He'd promised he'd come back to her. Where was he now, when she needed him the most? When their baby needed him. The last two nights she cried herself to sleep, longing for his arms to hold her, to hear his voice telling her everything would be all right.

Here at night, in the dark, chained with all the others around a tree, with no hope for anything better than what she had right now, she'd never felt so alone. She tried to convince herself not to think too much about the baby. Tried to tell herself if she tried hard enough she could convince herself that the baby was of no concern to her. Then it wouldn't be so hard for her when they took it away; she was already resigned to the fact that the traders would consider her baby a bonus. Two for the price of one.

Her child would be born directly into slavery. A child who, by blood, was the son or daughter of a future king.

Yes, her new master had made quite the bargain indeed, although he did not know it yet. Yet in the same thought of making herself not love the child she knew it was impossible. How could she not love her baby? How was she going to survive when it was sold away from her? Sleep claimed Erienne again and again her dreams were nightmares of no one to hold her, no one to love her and nothing to hold or love in her arms.

******

Erienne had no way to know that Eomer and company were gaining ground stopping in one town and then another, swapping out tired horses for fresh ones, paying with gold so that the horses would be waiting for him on the journey back. Each merchant would get his original horses back in addition to keeping the golden fee.

Aragorn had tossed aside the face of a king, falling well back into his ranger's ways. Watching the ground and wagon tracks, evaluating how much ground they were making up. Calculating how far ahead the traders still were. Aragorn could not deny the urgency, he could only imagine how he'd feel if it were Arwen who was in this situation.

Legolas kept forward watching, reaching out into the distance searching and seeking, hoping for a feeling that they would not be too late to prevent the utmost tragedy. Legolas would not let anything more concern him. He had feelings for Erienne, which if closely examined would reveal more than he wished to consider.

For all his gruff outward appearances, Gimli deep down was a soft touch and easily led to adoration and infatuation with the fair sex. Erienne was a sweet lass, and Gimli held a genuine affection for the girl. He'd already made the offer to Eomer that if Erienne and the child were not found safe and unharmed he would gladly do the honors in separating Reyna's head from the rest of her body.

******

Erienne awoke with a start, the sounds far too familiar. Far too much like the ones that she'd experienced a few too many times in her recent past. The sounds of violence. The trader was being attacked. She was terrified and helpless with her hands in shackles and behind her back. All of the slaves were.

There were only a dozen or so, mostly young women like herself and a few small boys. What was the intent of the late night intruders? Would they hurt the slaves, free them, or take them prisoner? It wasn't uncommon for slave traders to acquire their slaves through violent means.

The question was what kind of people were the attackers. Fear for her child rose again. She almost hoped they would take the trader's gold and leave them alone. But she wasn't thinking far enough ahead. If they left them chained like this they would all die. But what would become of her if they took her with them. What was going to happen next?

There was a shout, and a rattle. They had found the keys to the shackles. But what were they going to do with them?

There were four in men total. From this distance and by firelight all of them seemed to be rather young from what Erienne could see. But what kind of men they were wasn't so easy to determine. Erienne was in the middle of the long chain and there was little question what their intent was when they reached the first two women.

The men divided themselves into pairs each pair taking a woman. Erienne cringed in horror trying to shut out the sound of the other women being raped. The men did nothing to silence their terrified screams as they brutally took them, taking turns with vicious cruelty. So much for the hope of compassionate release.

And yet the flicker of rekindled hope could be found in the men's complete stupidity.

Then men were so involved in taking their pleasure they neglected to lock the chain back in place. The first this to notice was one of the boys. He eased the chain as quietly as possible from his own shackles.

Then by carefully extending his arms his was able to slide his shackles above his head. He took care to remain as still as possible as one by one the binding chain was slid out each set of shackles. Erienne was the first woman to find freedom and she slipped cautiously back around to the first boy as the other women sought their escape.

She looked around to find the shackle keys on the ground. Darkness would be their ally unless the stupid men thought to light torches. And since there were only four men it was unlikely that they would be able to recapture all of them.

She could easily have slipped away but instead, freed herself from the shackles and moved along freeing all the boys who slipped silently out into the darkness. She couldn't get to all the women, freeing only the next one of her shackles, when one of the men finally realized that their evening of twisted pleasure was slipping away into the night.

As soon as she heard the roar of protest she backed away and took off into the black night. She hadn't gone far when she was grabbed and yanked down behind a huge boulders. It was one of the older boys. "Shh, miss, or they'll hear us."

The last three women free of the binding chain, but not their shackles could be heard putting up a good fight. By the sounds of it they were using their chains to fight back. The one Erienne has completely freed had fled into the darkness away from Erienne. Erienne prayed she made it to safety somehow.

The small boys apparently had no fear after their vision adjusted to the darkness. They were small and quick, and the stones they threw hit their marks with remarkable accuracy.

It didn't take long for the men to decide enough was enough and they retreated, their breeches in some cases still around their ankles,as three determined women fought back, kicking and shouting; flinging their chains against half-dressed rapists and small boys hit them with rocks which seemed to fly out of the darkness on their own.

Through their own stupidity the men had lost their advantage and decided they would take their profits and leave. They took the merchant's gold and the horses from the wagon, but left the rest, fleeing into the darkness the same way they came. .


	27. Chapter 27

**~CHAPTER 27~**

They had been riding four days, following the wagon tracks. Eomer still wasn't satisfied, despite Aragorn's insistence that they had closed the distance and were less than a day behind the trader's wagon now. If anything it only served to make him more impatient. If anything had happened to her other than the obvious, he was going to skin Reyna alive.

He forced thoughts of the demented conniving bitch from his head. Instead drawing on images of Erienne. Imagining her--the feel of her soft skin beneath his stroking hands, the velvet heat of her clenching around him, her smell, her voice, her sweet laughter, the love he saw in her eyes. The image having changed to include a child with laughing eyes and blond hair. His child. He had to find her, he had to find THEM.

They rode hard throughout the morning.

He fought back the lump in his throat, they finally had slowed the pace so as not to overtire the horses. If Aragorn was correct they would reach the trader long before he reached the markets.

The sky filled with clouds and it began to rain. Some of the men began to complain. Eomer silenced them insisting they keep moving. A trader would not stop for rain, which meant Erienne would be exposed to the elements, on top of whatever else may have befallen her. They topped the rise and Legolas squinted into the gray distance. "Up ahead," he shouted back to Eomer.

Eomer moved quickly up beside Legolas, barely making out a wagon halfway across the stretch of plain as the rain began to pour in sheets, completely obscuring anything beyond a few hundred feet. They had to slow down to avoid risk of injury to the horses as they ventured out across the quickly water logged plain.

They drew closer and it was evident that the wagon had been abandoned. Still Eomer, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli dismounted to investigate. It was clear something serious had occurred.

Some of it easy enough to put together. The trader lay dead-face down on the soggy ground. It was obvious that he'd traded in slaves, there were shackles and chains all over the ground around a nearby tree. Gimli counted the shackles, _so many captives?_ Which meant the slaves were free or did it? And if so how?

Aragorn cursed the rain; following tracks would be impossible now, the rain having destroyed any trail they might follow. The horses were gone as well; what did that mean?

They investigated the contents of the wagon, it had been ransacked and all traces of food and water were nonexistent.

Legolas was the first to speak. "I believe she lives. I feel it."

Eomer took heart from Legolas's statement, "But where are they, where is she?"

Legolas pointed to out into the distance toward the forested area near the base of the mountain, "I think they may be taking refuge up there."

Eomer agreed, it would make sense, especially if Erienne remembered all he'd tried to teach her when she'd ridden with the men. "Let's find out."

*****

Eomer had no way of knowing quite yet how right he was. Erienne had taken charge of the ragtag group.

At first light that morning, they'd all made their way back to the wagon. Seeing first what they could to do to ease the suffering of the two women who had been raped and getting everyone last one of them free of the shackles. She'd gone through the wagon, and as a group they had taken every bit of food and water, carrying it as far as the first forest clearing, then returning and finding all the blankets, then they used the blankets as packs and moved up the mountain so they could see the plain. She had no intention of returning to the plain again unless necessary, it was far too dangerous for a group of women and five boys.

Erienne smiled as she corrected herself, four small boys and a young man. Elam kept reminding her he was no boy—he was twelve and as good as any man. She had to give him credit he was a wise lad and had a good heart. He did his part and kept the younger boys in line anyway.

She led them up the slope of the mountain, hoping to find a single cave big enough to hold them all. She'd noted the clouds and knew rain was coming. They couldn't set out anywhere with rain coming and the two assaulted women were not up to travel yet and Erienne would leave no one behind.

She had hope again, it would take her some time, but she would make her way back. She would get back to Eomer somehow. She and the baby were alive and she was free and for now that was enough.

She heard the sound of boys arguing. She went to investigate, "What is going on?"

Elam pointed out toward the plain, "Riders, miss. Headin' this way."

_Riders?_ Out in a downpour like this? Erienne tried not to panic. "And the argument?"

Elam pointed at the smaller boy, "He thinks it's the men from last night coming back again."

Erienne wondered the same thing. "And what do you think Elam?"

"Soldiers, maybe. Them men from last night wouldn't come back miss, they was stupid, but not that stupid. They got what they wanted, the gold and the horses. And they got beat up bad."

"Elam. I want everyone inside, and put out the fire. The smoke might lead them here. I need to know more before anyone knows we are here."

Erienne watched the group of riders, hoping that Elam might be right. Soldiers could be a good thing. They were almost to the trees and then she would lose sight of them. Maybe they were just seeking the shelter of the trees. She certainly wasn't going to approach whoever it was without knowing more. They could find themselves prisoners again or worse. Darkness was going to fall early with the clouds and the rain. Without the fire it would be a long cold night, but sacrifices had to be made for safety's sake.

***

Eomer conceded to the complaining soldiers, they could make camp, pitch their tents beneath the trees which would keep them from being completely soaked. They would wait out the rain before proceeding any further.

No one had noticed that Legolas continued on alone. He felt her presence somewhere up the mountain. Legolas wanted to take advantage of the slight bit of remaining daylight. He discovered several things as he scouted on up the side of the mountain. Taking horses up the slopes was an impossible matter. Trying it on foot in the rain wasn't much better. In the dark would be foolhardy at best.

He went only a short distance before he was forced to turn back. It would have to wait until morning. But at least now they could make a plan.

He returned to the campfire, telling Eomer and Aragorn what he'd discovered, and what he sensed. "At first light then," Eomer stated, and all agreed. Eomer tried his best to get some sleep. But he couldn't find rest until he had her safe in his arms again.

Somewhere around midnight the rain stopped, and the clouds cleared. Stars filled the sky and the moon illuminated the side of the mountain. Still, common sense alone told him it was simply too dark to try the mountainside even in the moonlight. So he simply stared into the fire's flames. Remembering other campfires, with Erienne in his arms. Could he dare to believe that with the dawning of a new day he would have her in his arms again? At least the fear of her being sold off had been lessened.

Finally, unable to sleep he left the campsite, despite the warning by Legolas, moving up the mountain far enough to watch for the sunrise so he could see where he was going. The others could follow later, he couldn't wait anymore, he couldn't stand it any longer.

He watched the horizon, waiting for the glow on the horizon, the sky lightened, and he moved upward again. He came across two small caves, both empty, and as the sky lightened he moved higher up the face of the mountain.

The mouth of the next cave was large, and he moved quietly not wishing to alarm anyone inside. He stepped inside to find it occupied by numerous bodies. All appearing to be soundly sleeping. He scanned them quickly, looking for Erienne's pale blond hair. She wasn't there.

He didn't understand, she should be there, Legolas said he'd felt her presence. She was supposed to be here.

A fresh wave of frustration and despair had begun to sweep through him when a shadow fell across the cave's entrance and he felt what Legolas had felt.

Erienne. It could be nothing else as the wave of renewed hope swelled in his heart. In that instant he knew without a doubt and he smiled. He turned and there she was.

Erienne stopped dead still in her tracks, she'd know that armor, those shoulders anywhere. She held her breath in anticipation. Was this real or wishful thinking? Only one thought occupied her mind in this moment. The thought repeat like a chant in her head—please, don't let it be just another dream. She couldn't take much more.

He turned, it was really him. Eomer.

For what seemed like an eternity they seemed content to stand there with only a few yards separating them and drink in the sight of each other.

Afraid to move, to breathe or blink. Afraid it might not be real.

Then he smiled, taking a step toward her and she launched herself forward into his waiting arms. He lifted her off her feet swinging her around before covering her face with joyful kisses.

They began to laugh, tears of joy streaming down both their faces as another shadow fell across the cave's entrance. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli blocking the sunlight.

"I see you found what you were looking for." Legolas said with a wide smile.

Erienne extricated herself from Eomer's embrace long enough to come forward to greet the other men who'd searched for her. She kissed Gimli's forehead, Aragorn's cheek and embraced Legolas with a heart full of joy.

All the commotion woke the others in the cave. Elam came to his feet, suddenly on the defensive as Eomer embraced Erienne from behind, the boy not realizing that Erienne knew the man who encircled her with his arms

"Let her go!" the boy shouted.

Erienne was quick to offer reassurance. "Elam! It is all right, I know these men. We are safe."

Elam looked from Erienne's face to Eomer's and finally seeing the look of affection the man was giving Erienne and he knew she was telling the truth.

Still, the little boy deep inside him still had to ask. "You promise no more slavers, miss?"

"I promise."

She looked around at the others, also so far from wherever they called home. "I hope I'm not overstepping myself. Eomer, would you see to that all of them get back to their homes or find a place for them to live. I'm sure your uncle could…" she stopped abruptly at the shadow that fell across Eomer's face. "Eomer?"

"Theoden is dead, Erienne. I am king now."

"I am so sorry Eomer, I will miss him."

Suddenly the other half of Eomer's statement hit her full force. He was king now. She pulled out of his arms.

This changed everything.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: **This will probably be my last post until after Easter break. Reality intrudes.

**___________________________________________________**

**~Chapter 28~**

Erienne pushed away from Eomer, and ran from the cave, brushing Aragorn and Legolas aside. She went down the slope and into one of the smaller caves. She dropped to her knees hugging her arms around her waist.

Hot angry tears came, it wasn't fair. She'd hoped for more time with him. She couldn't do this. She couldn't be with him now only to be set aside later. It would hurt too much. For she knew she would only grow to love him more than she already did. Better to end it now.

Eomer was stunned, what had he said to upset her so? He followed her, Legolas gesturing to where she'd gone. He found her in the cave, crying her heart out and he didn't understand why.

"Erienne, my love, what's wrong?" He knelt beside her, "Tell me, so I can fix it."

"You can't fix this Eomer. You can't change who I am anymore than you can change who you are. "

"I don't want to change who you are Erienne, because the only thing that matters to me is that I love you." He dropped his hand to her abdomen, "and of course I love OUR child. "

She stared at him open mouthed for a few moments "How did you…"

"Kyla told me."

"Aren't you angry with me?"

"For what Erienne? For being my heart and soul, for falling prey to Reyna's schemes. For carrying a life we created together inside of you. Never. You should be angry with me. I should have punished Reyna more severely, instead of leaving her free to hurt you. I should have made it clear to the court exactly who you were to me and that you had full privileges in the hall, then all of this could have been avoided."

"It makes no difference Eomer, Theoden is dead, and you are King. You have your duty to your people."

"My first duty is to you Erienne, and our baby. If I cannot do right by you, by my own child, by my own heart, how can I be expected to do right for my people?"

"But you will be expected to marry…"

"Yes I will be expected to marry, and as king I will marry whoever I damn well please. And the only candidate is you my love. Only you. In fact I think we can settle this right now. Legolas! Aragorn!" He pulled her to her feet.

"Eomer, what are you doing?"

Legolas and Aragorn appeared at the cave entrance. "Aragorn, as king do you not have the power to perform a binding marriage?"

"That power is mine."

"Aragorn, King of Gondor does the bridal match of this woman Erienne and Eomer- King of Rohan meet with Gondor's approval."

"It does." Aragorn suddenly understood what Eomer was up to.

"Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, what say you?"

Legolas grinned, "I approve of the match as well."

Eomer dropped down on bended knee, in front of Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli who watched from the entrance, taking Erienne's hand in his. "Erienne, citizen of Rohan, keeper of my heart, will you marry me? Right here, right now?"

Erienne met his gaze, tears slipping from her eyes. He'd taken away her argument. She had the approval of two royal houses. She saw the promise of everything she'd dreamed from the first time she realized she was in love with him, shining in his eyes. Never again would there be any doubt about who she was to him, what her place was in his life. There was only one answer she could give him. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Eomer came to his feet, taking her sweet face in his hands, his mouth moving softly against hers in a tender caress. "I love you Erienne, now and always."

A short while later in a ceremony without pomp or fanfare, but performed by the King of Gondor, witnessed by an Elven Prince, a dwarf, six women, five boys and a small contingent of Rohirrim soldiers, Erienne and Eomer were indisputably married.

************

There is still more to come....but I didn't want to leave you hanging on this part..


	29. Chapter 29

**~Chapter 29~**

By noon Eomer had things under control. He had several soldiers use their own horses to bring the wagon to the forest clearing. He'd dispatched four riders with gold back to their last stop to purchase four more horses to pull the wagon. It was emptied of anything non essential. The food and water was returned to the wagon as Eomer sought to make room in the wagon for all the former captives.

He dispatched a pair of riders to take the news to Edoras with all haste that Erienne was safe. The message was to be delivered in person to Eowyn and only Eowyn. That Erienne had been found safe and sound and that Aragorn had married them. It was then up to Eowyn to make arrangements for all that needed to be done upon his return.

It was decided that the party would split up for there was still the matter of Theoden's burial awaiting Eomer's attention back in Edoras. Legolas and Gimli would remain with four of the Rohirrim, and when the other four returned with horses they would set out with the women and boys in the wagon.

The remaining riders, Aragorn, Eomer and Erienne, would depart at first light in the morning and it would probably take them a week to get back for Eomer would not hazard any risk to Erienne's pregnancy, so it had been decided that they would travel more slowly, with more frequent rest stops. The rest of them would follow on back when possible and would probably arrive a week or so later, their traveling speed probably half even with them riding instead of walking.

Every moment Erienne was at his side, he would not let her out of his sight, and he constantly seemed to need to touch her. To reassure both him and her that this was real, that they were together, that they were married. There was so much to say to each other, so much to discuss, and he ached to make love to her, but there were decisions to be made and duties to perform.

He wanted to tell her how proud he was of the way she'd handled this latest dilemma. How proud he was of the way she'd taken charge, of the way she'd handled herself; thinking of the others first, making sure all were accounted for; that all were taken care of to the best of her ability. Qualities truly befitting her new station as his wife, his queen.

By early afternoon everything else had been arranged, Aragorn using his abilities as a healer to tend the two women who'd been abused. Legolas talking to them, reassuring them, using his mind to help heal the mental scars from the abuse they'd suffered. The rest of the captives had pitched in with the soldiers making things ready for a brighter life than what they'd imagined just two days ago.

Gimli and the soldiers took the young lads in hand, finding tasks to keep them busy and out of trouble.

All morning as often as he could, Eomer would pull Erienne to the side; or behind a tree and kiss her. They simply had not managed any time completely alone and it was Aragorn who noticed tension between the frustrated lovers, "Eomer, you two go for a walk, I have everything in hand here."

Eomer cast him a doubtful look, and Aragorn laughed, "I am newly married too Eomer, I understand fully, you two need some time alone."

Eomer smiled, and Erienne flushed red, embarrassed by Aragorn's comment. Then his remark about being married hit her, "Aragorn, m'lord? You are married? To whom?"

She wondered what Eowyn thought of this. She knew how her sister-in-law felt about this man.

Eomer spoke before Aragorn could answer, "C'mon love, let's take him up on his kind offer before he changes his mind."

He went to his saddle, pulling a couple of items from the pack. He took her by the hand and led her back up the mountain face to the small cave where he'd proposed. "Tis not what I'd like or where I'd like us to be on our wedding day but it will do for now. What matters my love is that we are together and you are mine forever. My sweet beautiful wife."

WIFE. Erienne cherished the word. She was HIS wife, and by the same token he belonged to HER. If they were in Edoras she'd shout it out loud from the rooftops, or at least from the steps of the Golden Hall.

Eomer—King of Rohan—was hers, her husband.

Eomer spread the blanket on the ground, then stood, taking her face in his hands as he kissed her again, soft, gentle, tender, steadily increasing the pressure of his mouth against hers. His tongue teased her lips, tempting them to part and then he taunted her tongue with his.

She moaned into his oral assault her arms clinging to his, her body melding into his. As always their passion grew strong, demanding. But this time it was different. Maybe it was the vows, maybe the child she carried, but it was a time they would never forget.

Maybe it was the knowledge that the council could rant, rave, and demand otherwise, but the deed was done and Eomer would never back down on this. He would proclaim their union, and demand recognition of all children from that union as his heirs.

He was King not the council. Erienne would be his queen or they would find themselves without a king. He had the backing of the King of Gondor and the Prince of Mirkwood.

He undressed her like she was a precious gift, peeling the layers off one at time, exploring her treasures, noting the physical changes, the increased fullness of her body and breasts. She'd never been more beautiful. She stood naked before him as he skimmed his fingers across her skin.

He hurried to remove his clothes, then pulled her down onto the blanket. Laying her on her back as he lay down beside her. His hand returned to the exploration of her new curves, and his hand grazed her belly above her mound. He looked up at her face as he stroked her belly in a tender caress.

"The child Erienne? Do you know when?"

"Aye my love," she replied her fingers stroking his cheek. "The first night at the abandoned village, I think, maybe even the very first time. It has been over three months since…well you know." She turned her gaze from his.

He laughed at her embarrassment. Three months, it seemed fate had destined this from the very start. He would not tease her right now. Now was the time for loving and he loved her with everything he had in him. He couldn't bear to wait any longer and he moved over her, sliding deep into her wet warm depths.

He began to move within her, thrusting gently at first, she was so tight again, like the first time, it had been so long. He didn't want to hurt her and he wasn't sure how careful he had to be of the child. Erienne went by instinct wrapping her legs around him, pulling him deeper, Eomer tried to remain cautious and she laughed beneath him. "I won't break, my love."

He took her words to heart and let go driving into her with all his love and passion. She met him enthusiastically and soon they both shattered, replete with joy, sated by love and passions spent. Ereinne snuggled her lithe body against his. He curled his arms around her and just enjoyed the feel of her body in his arms. The sunlight fell through the opening and they napped naked in warmth of the afternoon sun…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Two Days Later...._

Eowyn received the message from her brother, gladdened by the news that Erienne and the baby were safe, but stunned that her brother had been so impulsive as to marry. Still she was glad, she knew Erienne made him happy and that was all that mattered. And as far as the baby was concerned, for far too long children had been absent in the hall.

She shared the glad news with Arwen, who was also glad for Eomer. Eowyn also imparted her concern about the marriage, especially without consent from the council. Arwen merely smiled, it appeared that there was more than one king who let his heart be his guide. Arwen was impressed, Eomer would be a good king.

Eowyn made a personal trip to see Kyla and Tyna, to ease their worry over Erienne. She did not however reveal the news of the marriage, that would come in time.

Once word had come to Eowyn that Erienne was safe, she had taken it upon herself to check on Reyna. Before that she'd been too worried for both Erienne and her brother to think about the cause of everyone's misery.

Reyna's condition was foul to say the least. As a woman she'd been personally disgusted by what she'd found, but she supposed that Reyna deserved what she'd gotten. Reyna was still naked in shackles, weak, battered, and bruised but seven days of it was enough. So despited his intense protests otherwise, Eowyn had pulled rank on Daiken.

She'd insisted that Reyna be given her clothes, some water to bathe with and made a point of relieving Daiken of the key. She returned the key to the warden with instructions that she or her brother were the only visitors allowed to see Reyna from this point on.

When Reyna saw who had come to her aid, she was surprised, thinking maybe this was all over and she sounded most grateful, "Thank you m'lady."

Eowyn did not for a moment doubt Reyna's sincerity, but she wasn't about to give the whore that much hope. "Don't thank me Reyna, this isn't over."

Eowyn nodded to the warden, who stepped forward to replace just Reyna's ankle shackles. "But I wouldn't treat a mad animal the way you have been treated. I don't want my brother to come back and find you like this. I will not have him come back and feel guilty because he let someone who was just as angry as he was, to have control over how you were treated. If he'd thought twice about what the possibilities he was allowing to happen down here, you would still be here, rest assured of that. But he would never under normal circumstances condone the abuse you have been subjected to, no one has every driven him to such fury before.

"He's a good man, and in the end it is not he who will control your fate anyway. You will most likely be at Erienne's mercy and I don't know how merciful she is likely to be. You jeopardized her life and that of my brother's unborn child. She's not likely to be too forgiving."

Reyna couldn't believe what she was hearing, apparently having not learned anything at all since she began to run at the mouth. She gave an incredulous laugh, "Even if he finds her, she cannot judge me, that little witch is no more than a common village slut."

Reyna was completely unprepared when Eowyn slapped her so hard she was on the floor.

"Eomer has found her and watch what you say about "the witch" Reyna, my brother will not take insults to his wife lightly."

"His…. Wife…!!" Reyna stammered.

She looked up to meet Eowyn's angry glare, her own eyes growing wide as she allowed it to sink in. Eomer had actually done it. _He'd married her and that… that made her….that made her.._

Reyna swallowed hard, trying to grasp that Erienne was now queen of Rohan. Erienne now had more that Reyna had ever dared dream of. In her twisted mind, Reyna considered the injustice of it as she saw it.

It was not fair, Reyna had manipulated, plotted, schemed and slept with probably half the Rohirrim army only to lose everything she'd been working for. Erienne did nothing, demanded nothing and everyone fell all over themselves to give her everything.

Eowyn seemed pleased by Reyna's sudden look of distress. "What's the matter Reyna? Suddenly not feeling well? Things not to your liking? "

Clinging to whatever thread she found logical, Reyna continued to deny the obvious. "The council will not let the marriage stand."

"You are living in the past Reyna. The old ways are gone, and we face a new world. It is a political matter now, they will have no choice—Erienne and Eomer have the approval from the royal house of Gondor and the Prince of Mirkwood. In fact the king of Gondor performed the ceremony himself."

Eowyn had said her piece, turning her back and leaving the damp cell in the dungeon behind and she had left Reyna reeling with information, very little hope, and knowledge of a not so certain future. Any thing could happen now.

Eowyn in her hasty departure also missed the look on Reyna's face as realization finally dawned on her, and she was left with much to contemplate and no one to blame but herself.


	30. Chapter 30

**~Chapter 30~**

_Five days later…_

They topped the rise and Edoras was in sight, the sunlight playing off the roof of the Golden Hall. _Home,_ Erienne thought, from now on it was her home. Eomer sent a rider on ahead to let them know they would be there in a couple of hours. Eomer's arms tightened around her.

As glad as he was to have her back, he still did not look forward to the task at hand. Theoden's burial had suffered far too much delay. It would take place first thing the next morning.

"Are you sure I look all right?" Erienne questioned her husband for probably the tenth time in the last hour.

"You look fine, my love," She worried about her clothes, he'd thought far enough ahead to bring her other dress so she was no longer dressed in the torn one after they'd found her. Still she'd worried about it and she had no shoes, so at the last town they'd passed through he'd bought her the dress she was wearing now as well as the slippers on her feet; from an honest trader who DID NOT trade in slaves.

The dress was almost the same blue as her eyes, and her light blonde hair hung loose down her back. Of course she looked stunning although the gown was not of rich fabrics. but Eomer could care less what she wore, preferring her naked and beneath him as always. He leaned down to kiss her tenderly, "We're almost home, love."

Word had somehow leaked about the fact the king had taken a wife, and when the soldier arrived at Meduseld to announce that they would arrive shortly, it did not take long for almost the entire whole of Edoras to turn out on the chance of glimpsing their new king's new bride. It had also gotten out that she was one of them and that endeared Eomer even further to the people whom he ruled.

If Erienne had any doubts of how she would be received they were lost in the shouts and cheers as they made their way through gate and all along the route to the hall itself. There they were greeted by Eowyn and Arwen of course, and Eowyn had made a point of inviting Kyla, Tyna and the girls so they could see just how alright Erienne really was.

Eomer dismounted and reached up to help her down. He sat her on her feet and they both were engulfed in Eowyn's welcoming hug. By the same token Aragorn dismounted to be welcomed just as enthusiastically by his own queen.

Not to be outdone by the adults, Brynne and Mara both wrested themselves free of their mother's grip, rushing forward to greet Erienne. With heartfelt affection, the young bride knelt down to hug the two little girls. Brynne pulled away, "So when are you coming back home with us."

Erienne glanced up to see if Eomer had noticed the conversation, he nodded, as Erienne returned her attention to the girls. "I won't be coming home to live you anymore." Mara looked absolutely devastated. Erienne continued, "I am married now—to Eomer and I must live here with him."

Under the accusing stares of two little girls Eomer knelt beside his wife, "Don't fret girls," he said, "you are welcome to come visit in the hall anytime."

Eomer suddenly found his arms full of little girls as four arms hugged him. He was laughing out loud as Kyla and Tyna retrieved the twins. "Sorry sire," Kyla apologized.

Eomer glanced at the older woman "It is fine Kyla, I know only too well how easy it is to love Erienne," then smiling at his bride as her cheeks flushed red, "but it's been a rough journey and I think my wife should get some rest."

Aragorn gave Eomer a knowing wink as both royal couples retreated inside to their respective rooms.

Alone, at last, home at last. Erienne turned to smile at Eomer as he closed the door to the bedchamber, sliding the wooden bolt into place. He came to her without a single word, undressing her slowly until she stood naked in front of him.

He removed his own clothes as she watched him, and he noted the growing hunger in her eyes as she took it all in. At last they were home, and he could take his time and explore her body at his leisure. She was completely his now and nothing had ever given him greater joy.

He lifted her into his arms and her arms went around his neck as he laid her back on the bed. He moved over her capturing her mouth in a tender kiss that grew strong and deep as the flames of their passion burned bright between them.

He moved his way down her body, taunting, tasting, and teasing her. Slow lingering kisses over her belly where their child was growing. Sweetly whispered words of love flowing back and forth between them.

He sank home within her depths; he moved within her, and she moved with him, meeting his thrusts as they took their passions to even greater heights. They crested the peak together, shattering together in delicious ecstasy. They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, only to awaken a short while later and do it all again.

They dressed and left the room for the evening meal, and after visiting for a short while with Eowyn, Arwen and Aragorn, they once again made their excuses, and retired for the evening. They managed some sleep in between rounds of passion as they made up for all the lost time.

However come morning and time to rise all either of them wanted to do was sleep…

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_Three months later…_

They lay together in the big bed in Eomer's chambers, now their chambers, still naked, having just made love again. Eomer was curled around her, his hand resting on her ever increasing abdomen; waiting impatiently for the baby to kick again.

Although he was obsessed with the coming baby, Erienne could find no cause for complaint. The looks of wonder and joy that crossed his face every time the unborn child moved beneath his hand was worth all his occasionally overbearing attention. Yesterday she had curled up behind him and the babe had kicked his back, and he had been beyond excited. _If he was like this now, what was he going to be like once the baby actually came?  
_  
Lately they seemed to be complete exercise in contrast. Eomer obsessed over the baby, and Erienne merely took each day as it came. Erienne felt she was fat, and Eomer claimed she'd never been more beautiful. Eomer seemed fine with everything going on today and Erienne was utterly terrified, so she figured that together they would balance each other out.

Today was going to be a big day and the ceremonies were threefold. One of course was Eomer's official coronation and the second was the official recognition of their marriage by the council. And finally there was also to be the public announcement of Eowyns's betrothal to Faramir of Gondor.

Aragorn and Arwen had returned just three days ago, Legolas and Gimli two days earlier and Faramir had arrived just yesterday afternoon to celebrate the engagement at Eowyn's side, the couple expected to marry in few months. The joyous celebrations were expected to go on for several days.

They had all dined together last evening and Erienne had found Faramir quiet, but charming and kind, a good compliment to Eowyn's personality. The couple looked at each other and saw no one else. Erienne knew the look, she looked at her beautiful husband the same way and she was grateful every single day for the love she and Eomer had found.

The other women who'd been captives had been returned to productive lives. Three of the women had been returned home to their worried families and the other three had settled in Edoras, two of them were being courted by Rohirrim riders, and the third young woman was going to help Erienne when the baby came.

All the boys, except Elam had been returned to their families. Elam was an orphan and had no place to call home. He'd been such a help to Erienne; and Eomer liked the boy's wisdom and bravery, so Eomer had invited him to stay in Edoras. He had accepted and showed an aptitude for dealing with horses, For now he worked in the stables and was hoping to become a rider of the Rohirrim someday. Eomer saw Elam's potential, the boy being a quick learner and Elam threw himself into any task asked of him, working his heart out to please his king and queen.

Kyla and Tyna were overjoyed at Erienne's good fortune, and Erienne made a point of taking a courtly interest in Brynne and Mara, offering the two little girls opportunities otherwise not available. Beside which, she thought it was only right that people got accustomed to the presence of small children in the hall again.

When Galen had at last healed and finally returned to Edoras, he was finally informed of his sister's numerous crimes. He went to visit her where she remained imprisoned in the dungeons. She seemed resigned to her fate and at last appeared somewhat repentant. She had wondered and no one had bothered to tell her anything about her family and she'd assumed them all dead.

They both had truly loved their brother, and Reyna admitted to regret that she had done so much to shame them. Despite her anger at her father at the end she found she'd loved him more than she realized. The familial bond between the two siblings had been irretrievably severed for a long time, but for a brief moment Galen found enough compassion to try to comfort his sister in her grief over Eras and their father.

Although after much conference with Eomer, Reyna was released to him, Galen still did not trust his sister, and therefore was not really willing to put the validity of her supposed repentance to the test or deal with her conniving ways.

Galen set about finding her a husband who would not tolerate her scheming. He married her off to some old man in a distant kingdom, one who was known to rule his domain with an iron fist. It was also rumored that the old man was impotent. Eomer and Erienne were satisfied that they would not be troubled by Reyna ever again.

A knock came on the chamber door and Eomer drew the covers over them. "Who's there?"

Eowyn popped her head inside, "Time for us ladies to start getting ready."

"Heavens, Eowyn, the sun has barely risen in the sky and we've not even had breakfast yet." Eomer complained.

"Get used to it my love," Erienne laughed slipping on a robe and tossing her long hair behind her back. "In a few months we will be up at all hours with the baby."

Eomer grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on the bed beside him, "Then give me a kiss and go," He kissed her tenderly before letting her go, his hand grazing her belly one last time as she rose and followed her sister-in-law out of their chamber and into Eowyn's.

As the door closed behind his pregnant wife he lay back and contemplated what his life would be if he'd not been on a particular stretch of plain seven months ago. He could no longer imagine his life without Erienne and if he'd not found her when he did, it was a certainty he never would have. She would have died that day. But she lived and carried his child inside her.

His cousin and uncle were dead, voids that would never truly be filled. But Erienne filled his heart in ways no one else, not even Eowyn ever could have. He hoped to be a good king and rule wisely…and with Erienne at his side he knew he would strive even harder to do so.

He looked at the closed door; part of being a good king today involved getting out of bed. It simply would not do if he were late for his own coronation.


	31. epilogue

**Author's Note: **

_A mention of a song to be like ending credits was mentioned. When I use music for inspiration it's typically lyrics that come to mind. So I thought of the song that follows the epilogue in this posting to represent Erienne and Eomer's story. The song was used as end credits for Robin Hood: Prince of the Theives(the Kevin Costner one)_

_I'd like to thank all of you who took the time to take the journey with Erienne and Eomer and I hope you enjoyed it. A special thanks to those who reviewed, it means a lot to have something you put your heart into appreciated. Thanks again!_

_^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**_

**~Chapter 31~**

**~EPILOGUE~**

_Why didn't this get any easier?_

Eomer paced the hallway outside their bedchamber. They wouldn't let him in. He tried to get them to let him stay but Kyla had pushed him out the door saying it was no place for men and he'd only be in the way.

It was the same thing she'd said when Erienne had given birth to their first child, a daughter, just a little over five years ago. Treasa—_his treasure_—the beautiful product of the first time they'd made love. Looking just like her mother, same cornflower eyes and at five years old just as outspoken and stubborn as her Aunt Eowyn, and the little princess had her father wrapped tightly around her little finger. Her father might be King of Rohan but there was little doubt in Edoras which women ruled the king's heart.

He was kicked out of his chambers again two years later when the twins came, two more daughters. Two more treasures to fill his heart. Aislynn and Bronwyn. Double the trouble for the mischief the two blonde, but dark-eyed girls got into made the escapades of Brynne and Mara seem tame.

The ten-year old girls were regular visitors at Meduseld and often did everyone the favor of occupying the twins. They often brought his own childhood escapades to mind and he'd miss Theodred again. Or he'd think of Theoden and how his uncle would be delighted at the joy and laughter that regularly filled the hall these days.

And just now, squeals of delight – which had to be the twins, sounds that were immediately followed by a shriek of horror that was unmistakably his eldest daughter and Eomer fled the corridor outside his bed chamber down the stairs to see what his girls were up to now. Suffice it to say life in the hall was never boring and keeping the peace here with the children made keeping peace elsewhere look easy by comparison.

He'd learned a lot about children over the last five years. You have to look at the big picture, and things are never what they seemed. And even the most guilty of little girls can look completely innocent.

Despite his booming voice as he demanded to know what was going on, the one thing his children would never ever doubt was how much they were loved. And despite three blond heads turning at once, and three completely innocent looks he knew who the guilty parties were, he just didn't know yet what they were guilty of.

He did spoil them on occasion but even at their young ages Eomer and Erienne were firm about actions having consequences. They had no intention of having any version of Reyna on their hands. It didn't matter one bit that they were the king's daughters, they were going to be expected to behave decently to anyone who came into the hall.

He decided keeping the girls out of trouble was better than pacing the hallway although Erienne never left his thoughts. She'd had a hard time with the twins so he worried more this time.

"Aislynn, Bronwyn, come here."

He sat down on the stairs, taking each of the twins into his lap, one on each knee, an arm wrapped firmly around each waist, allowing neither of them the option of escape. "What did you girls do to your sister this time?"

Both little girls pretended not to hear him and Eomer decided it was going to have to come down to Treasa's testimony. Before he could question Treasa about the latest offense of her little sisters, Eomer heard Tyna's voice calling out to him. He looked up the stairs behind him.

"It's over, sire, and she's just fine. They're both fine. And she's asking for you, m'lord."

Eomer knew better than to ask, Erienne always swore them to secrecy, she liked telling him herself. He let go of the girls, and took the stairs two at a time. He paused beside Tyna, "Find out who's supposed to be watching the girls, they were alone and fighting about something again."

He entered the chamber to see his wife's beaming smile, she was beautiful as always, even with sweat-drenched hair from childbirth. Her eyes sparkled like she knew a grand secret. "Eomer, come here." Eomer stepped to one side to the let the women who'd attended his wife leave the room.

As soon as the door closed, she reached out for him. "Come meet your son."

He stepped forward to take the baby she held out to him. Son or daughter, it didn't matter to Eomer as long as the child was healthy and just as he had with each of the girls he held his infant son, examining the child from head to toe as grateful tears slipped down his cheeks as once again he fell in love with another child.

For several minutes he simply stared down at his son, the heir to his throne, praying that he left a kingdom of peace and prosperity behind when it came time for this tiny being to replace him. Then he handed the baby back into Erienne's welcoming arms and sat down beside her, his arm slipping around her shoulders, leaning closer to kiss her forehead. "Was it hard this time?"

She didn't ever try to hide her exhaustion, letting her head come to rest on his shoulder, and she sighed deeply. "It is always hard, but the result is worth everything."

There was no question of the child's name, they had both agreed he would be named after the one who should have been king. They named him Theodred. Within the hour word was sent out that an heir to the throne of Rohan had been born.

The celebrations would go on for weeks.

**Everything I do (I do it for You)**

Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me

Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for

You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide

Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more

You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love

There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more

I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - yeah, I'd die for you

You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you ....

**_THE END_**


End file.
